


Возрождение

by Royal_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Heart/pseuds/Royal_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не размещать на других ресурсах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возрождение

Предупреждение! Эта история описывает "романтические/эротические/порнографические отношения между персонажами одного пола". В общем, это яойная история, и поэтому прошу всем кому не исполнилось 18 лет не заходить. Это относится и к тем, кто относится к подобным "недостаткам" текста негативно, их им читать не стоит.

 

Возрождение

 

Радуга  
Стихи: Тинкас (Анатолий Рыбалко), вокал и аранжировка Тэлэнис  
Над седой волной   
Не увидеть звезд.   
Над седой волной   
Протянулся мост -   
Через день и ночь,   
Через смерть и страх...   
И нельзя помочь -   
Меркнет свет в глазах...   
Словно сталь, в огне каленая,   
Вырос над волнами солеными   
Радужно-переливчатый мост -   
Мост от звезд до звезд...   
Над седой волной   
Только чайки крик.   
Над седой волной   
Задержался блик   
В бусинах грозы,   
В белопенье волн...   
Соль моей слезы   
Опрокинет челн.   
Словно в память о землях оставленных,   
Черный парус на мачту ставим мы:   
Парус, словно нож, перережет мост -   
Мост от звезд до звезд.   
Вот разрушен мост.   
Отраженья звезд   
Разбивает киль   
В радужную пыль.   
Над седой волной   
Только ветра вой... 

 

Переполох в поместье лорда-мага Квенака Дориха достиг апогея. Король Норберт, охотившийся в своих угодьях неподалеку, решил нанести ему визит. Хорошо, что предупредил за пару дней. И теперь практически все в поместье и его окрестностях стояло на ушах. От хаоса, в который были ввергнуты все обитатели родового гнезда Дорихов был освобожден только младший, самый любимый сын лорда, Саймон, в основном благодаря своему умения вовремя состроить умильные глаза и исчезнуть вовремя же с горизонта. Замотанные родственники не обратили на это внимания, исчезновение не было полным, временами он мелькал перед ними, обычно во время своих рейдов на кухню, потому как полноценного питания, необходимого для растущего организма шестнадцатилетнего парня, ему за это время никто не предоставил. Не считать же таковым легкие завтраки и ужины!  
Квенак был счастливо женат на любимой женщине уже тридцать пять лет и желал такой же судьбы своим сыновьям. Через год после свадьбы на свет появился их первенец, Килон, еще через два - второй сын, Легон, а еще через шестнадцать лет, когда уже никто даже не думал о детях, родился нежно любимый последыш – Саймон. Еще в тот миг, когда он впервые открыл еще невидящие глазки и слабо мяукнул, он умудрился стать королем Вселенной в этом отдельно взятом поместье. Его обожали и безбожно баловали все, от родителей и старших братьев до последнего слуги, он привык воспринимать это как должное, никогда не сомневаясь в своем праве требовать это поклонение. И считал само собой разумеющимся, что достаточно обаятельнейшей и чуть лукавой улыбки, чтобы окружающие со всех ног бросались выполнять желания этого белокурого ангела.   
Впрочем, это не испортило его, он не был эгоистичным, искренне любил всех в ответ, и своим сиянием, о котором даже не подозревал, отогревал всех, и именно этот свет и делал его центром жизни в поместье. Саймон был умен и неправдоподобно талантлив в магии, в отличие от старших братьев. Настолько, что отец побоялся отдавать его в учение кому-либо из коллег и занимался его образованием сам. Такого яркого мальчика с бьющим через край дарованием запросто могли уничтожить, чтобы не создавать конкурента и забрать его силу. И потому он немало времени проводил в лаборатории отца и его библиотеке. Но большинство книг он пролистывал наискосок, и тыкал отцу в незамеченные им несоответствия, отмечал опасные места и наотрез отказывался участвовать в каких угодно ритуалах, даже самых безобидных. Он находил ложь в магических книгах по наитию и ни разу не ошибся. Квенак после его замечаний шаг за шагом разбирал отмеченные им места и хватался за голову, то, что его сыну было очевидно при первом беглом взгляде, ему давалось только путем долгих, кропотливых разборов. Саймон все ловил на лету и легко все отрабатывал, он только не любил то, что требовало усидчивости, но даже его талант требовал работы, ежедневно два-три часа нудных упражнений. А так он мог отработать навык, на освоение которого у его отца уходило несколько месяцев, за несколько минут. И это вызывало искреннее восхищение Квенака. Сын говорил, что к магии нельзя относиться с такой скучной миной, надо быть легче и тогда все пойдет само.  
Саймон только был немного ленив и его приходилось постоянно подталкивать, чтобы занятия были регулярными. Если ему было что-то интересно, он горы готов был свернуть и все у него в руках горело, а если что-то вызывало скуку, то его голову словно магнитом тянуло в сторону окна, и на лице откровенно было написано, что ему хочется убраться из отцовского кабинета. И еще он был гениальным целителем, ему удавалось вытаскивать людей из-за Грани. И слухи о его возможностях расползались по всему королевству. Отцу пока удавалось сдерживать поток желающих, так как он считал, что Саймон еще не вошел в полную силу и ему не стоит пока работать много, ему все-таки предстоит еще многое добрать. Но даже сейчас Квенак признавал, что сын превосходит его по многим параметрам.  
А пока это было одно из немногих отличий его от обычной жизни сына провинциального лорда с дружбой с деревенскими мальчишками и девчонками, беготней, драками, рыбалкой, исследованиями и играми в соседнем лесу, когда подрос, он стал уходить в ночное вместе с солдатами из отцовского отряда. Еще он рос вместе со своими племянницами, старшая родилась через несколько месяцев после него, потом еще через полтора года добавились близняшки. Пока единственным внуком у отца был трехлетний Витку, сын Легона, но даже он не был конкурентом за внимание к своему дяде. А так Саймон был в золотистом коконе любви и тепла семьи, из которого его иногда выгоняло неуемное любопытство и тщеславие. К своим восемнадцати годам он написал три книги, которые произвели фурор среди магов и целителей, что привело к его довольно-таки активной переписке с последними и сделало его известным.   
На жизнь у него были грандиозные планы, он хотел быть целителем, всласть попутешествовать, подобное вызывало недовольные гримасы и замечания у родни, которая не горела желанием отпускать ненаглядного мальчика незнамо куда. Нет, они не возражали, если он посетит несколько городов и столицу, но он хотел посмотреть и другие страны. А вот это уже не вызывало энтузиазма. Еще он хотел посмотреть как работают с магией в других странах, перепробовать кучу любовников и после всего осесть где-нибудь рядом с родным поместьем с любимым человеком, а еще собрать лучшую библиотеку и не только по магии. Он еще в четырнадцать лет понял, что его не интересуют женщины и обратил свое внимание на парней. Сейчас у него был второй любовник, сын капитана отцовских солдат и тот Саймона вполне устраивал, вместе они были уже почти год. Еще он хотел попробовать свои силы в астрологии, но она ему плохо давалась, ему легче было увидеть все в видении, чем произвести и понять кропотливые расчеты. А в других странах возможно удастся увидеть и иные формы магии, в том числе и такие, что научат летать.  
Полеты были его потаенной мечтой, он все время летал во сне и не только над землей, иногда ему даже доводились путешествовать между мирами, просыпаясь, после этого он терзался по утерянному чувству парения, бьющего в лицо ветра, слепящего глаза солнца, водяных капель, ощущения безграничности бытия. Он перерыл всю отцовскую библиотеку в поисках ответа на свои вопроса, но ничего реально работающего не нашел, потом пытался найти это в информационных потоках мира, и его грубо обрубили, сказав, что он получит доступ к этому знанию, лишь вспомнив все. А что именно? Что это все? Непонятно. Отец в ответ на осторожные расспросы только удивленно посмотрел на него и сказал, чтобы не ходил ложными тропами. Ну-ну, ложные тропы. Но Саймон не терял надежды и в будущее смотрел с обычным для подростка оптимизмом. Он еще найдет возможность для полетов.   
Кату, любовник Саймона, с утра исчез, виновато сказав, что отец припахал его наводить порядок в казармах, в которых в ближайшие пару дней будет тесно. И сын лорда лениво блаженствовал в поле на границе с лесом, развалившись в стоге подсыхающего сена и подставив лицо и голый торс поцелуям солнца до тех пор пока его не настиг мысленный зов отца. Лорд Квенак говорил, что подъезжает король со своей свитой и требовал, чтобы Саймон, наконец, появился в пристойном виде, если уж не принимал участия в подготовке встречи.   
\- Я буду, отец, - ответил Саймон, не прекращая улыбаться хорошему настроению.   
Натянул на себя рубаху, взобрался в седло и поскакал в поместье. Где его и перехватила старшая невестка, разохавшаяся из-за его вида: в растрепанных волосах торчат соломинки и травинки, старые, грязные штаны, потная незаправленная рубашка, в общем, так может выглядеть деревенский разиня, а не благородный человек. И сдала его на руки старой няньке, которая немедленно развила бурную деятельность – затащила в его комнаты в особняке, приказала раздеться и искупаться как можно скорее, затем высушила его волосы несколькими полотенцами, расчесала их и помогла одеться. Белая нижняя сорочка тонкого льна, штаны фиолетового сукна, немного более светлый камзол из плотного шелка, высокие сапоги, начищенные до искр. Из зеркала на Саймона глянул красивый парень с природными белокурыми локонами и веселыми огоньками в серебристых глазах. И своим внешним видом он остался доволен, и, когда уже присоединился к родственникам, стоящим во дворе, понял, что и они тоже.   
Кавалькада, появившаяся на дороге, ведущей к поместью, была весьма впечатляющей. Всадники, едущие несколькими группами, были одеты по последней моде, среди них было много женщин, в однослойных юбках с разрезами по бокам, позволяющих ехать верхом по мужски, заставляя провинциалов столбенеть от такого бесстыдства. Приближенные короля щеголяли яркими шелками и атласами, лучшим полотном и сукном. От блеска их драгоценностей хотелось прищуриться. Король Норберт в своем черном, несмотря на жару, одеянии выделялся среди своего цветника грозным монолитом. Из своих 24 лет он правил уже семь, и дела вершил железной рукой, те, кто понадеялись воспользоваться неопытностью юного короля, очень скоро испытали на себе тиски его капканной хватки и вынуждены были признать, что его дед, лишившись сына в войне с восточными соседями, отлично подготовил своего наследника. Обучив его всем тонкостям нелегкого ремесла правителя и передав ему все свои знания, он оставил достойного короля. Из всех украшений на нем была лишь тонкая платиновая цепь да перстень с королевским гербом.   
Саймон с любопытством рассматривал августейшего гостя, подмечая внимательным взглядом все детали, и смутное беспокойство заворочалось в нем, все нарастающей болью вгрызаясь во внутренности. Каштановые, скульптурные кудри, без единого проблеска рыжины, спускались до широких, расправленных плеч, тонкие, удивительно правильные черты замкнутого, почти заносчивого лица, и… знакомые зеленые глаза. Когда их взгляды на мгновение встретились, Саймону показалось, что у него взорвались все внутренности, в глазах потемнело, лопнувшие легкие уже не качали воздух. Он вспомнил… все.   
Вспомнил где и когда видел эти глаза. В прошлых жизнях, которые прошли в другом мире, по крайней мере, те, что вспомнились, последние две с половиной тысячи лет. Этот человек был в его жизнях всегда, был самым дорогим, любимым, необходимым существом… Предателем, вольно или невольно использовавшим его, отправляющего его раз за разом на смерть во имя своих каких-то теперь уже неясных целей. Перед разом ослепшими глазами пронеслась служба в легионах Красса, пока тот, кем тогда был Саймон не погиб от парфянской стрелы, и это была наиболее необидная смерть, потом была жизнь в Александрии, когда его прилюдно расстреляли, обвинив в ереси, а он стоял с бледным лицом и смотрел на это, только губы шевелились. Приходил он и в женском теле, однажды, когда он был знахаркой в племени, жившем на берегу Нила и после его появления, белокожего чужеземца, родилась чудесная двойня, там всех вырезали нагрянувшие соплеменники пришлого любовника. Был он и девушкой, родившейся в семье венецианского купца, как всегда с даром, проклятым в те времена и в тех местах. И пылал костер, сквозь пламя, которого он смотрел на свою половинку, свою любовь, своего палача. Что он тогда выгадал от той смерти Саймона, какие интриги смог расплести? Ничего, кажется. И последняя жизнь на Земле, так называется тот мир, он тоже был женщиной, и снова повторилась давняя трагедия, когда любовь была принесена в жертву его амбициям, ее сила оказалась вновь растрачена впустую.  
Боль, дикая, почти невыносимая, терзала его, до слез, до звенящей пустоты в голове и пожара в груди. Если бы Саймон не был бы зажат между братьями и не тянул бы из них энергию, то уже бы лежал на земле, задыхаясь и скуля, а так, он почти повис, страстно желая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, пока Норберт не узнал его. Бежать, бежать, и плевать на все, его жизнь и хотя бы подобие счастья теперь от этого зависят. Саймон уже собрался вырваться, но в его плечо мертвой хваткой вцепилась рука Легона, и брат посмотрел на него с легкой укоризной и беспокойством. Но, как ни странно, эта поддержка и стала тем, что удержало от падения в пропасть безумия, над которой он закачался. Он смог нормально дышать и проглотить непролившиеся слезы. Теперь надо держаться, немного, чуть-чуть, и самое главное, мелькнуло в отрезвевшем разуме, нельзя дать понять Норберту, что вспомнил, что узнал его. Это точно будет означать смертный приговор.  
От шока Саймон сам себе казался прозрачным, хрустально звонким и пустым, легким настолько, что еще немного и он будет подхвачен и унесен ветром. Хорошо бы… тогда не придется общаться с Норбертом, улыбаться и делать вид будто видишь его в первый раз и не было между ними ничего, ни страшных смертей, ни пустых обещаний, ни кружащих голову слов и чувств, которые составляли иллюзорное и раз за разом разбиваемое вдребезги счастье, ни предательских объятий теплых и сильных рук. Хотелось кричать, до последней капли воздуха в груди, до рвоты, лишь бы выкричать всю боль и обиду, страх и резко обрушившуюся усталость. И недоумение, почему всегда повторялось одно и то же? Почему он не пробовал что-то изменить? Ведь помнил что-то. Хуже, чем те, в чьих телах приходил Саймон, но все-таки… Я – лишь игрушка для него, напомнил он себе, дорогая и удобная, потому как всегда верившая и преданно заглядывающая ему в рот. Но теперь все измениться, я не позволю ему в очередной раз использовать себя. Хватит, отныне будет так, как хочу я. А я не хочу больше себе роли пешки, пусть ищет для этого кого-то другого.   
Саймон пришел в себя достаточно к тому моменту, когда отец подошел к нему с королем, настала его очередь быть представленным. Отцовский голос врывался в его сознание словно сквозь вату. Металлический вкус крови разлился во рту, он изо всех сил прикусил изнутри щеку, чтобы очнуться и перебить физической болью душевную, это удалось, и он согнулся в почтительном поклоне, не став обозначать верноподданнический поцелуй на затянутой в черную кожу руке. Сил коснуться его, даже так, почти символически, не было. И плевать, что это нарушение традиций и приличий, сейчас это не главное, свита короля спишет это на растяпство неотесанного провинциала, а родные может потом и побурчат, но как всегда простят своего золотого мальчика.   
Он распрямился и их глаза снова встретились, ощущение грядущей беды обрушилось на него с неумолимостью землетрясения, Саймон понял, что Норберт даже если не вспомнил его, то, как минимум, узнал того, к кому был так привязан. Связь, не разрываемая тысячелетиями, не проходит даром. И мелькнула странно отстраненная мысль, почему, невзирая на все, внешность его половинки остается неизменной? Всегда высокий мужчина с чеканными чертами лица, всегда зеленые кошачьи глаза и коричневые, без единого рыжего волоска, кудри. Это у него облик постоянно меняется, он был человеком обоих полов и всех рас, и Норберт всегда находил его в довольно молодом возрасте, редко он был в тот момент старше двадцати, ну, если только в последний раз, что и позволило ему пожить подольше.   
Саймон обреченно смотрел в распахнувшиеся от радостного узнавания глаза и произносил положенные в таких случаях фразы. Норберт задержался с ним куда дольше положенного, и хоть не сказал ничего выходящего за рамки при первом знакомстве, все же вызвал напряженные взгляды своих сопровождающих в сторону юного лорда, особенно от своей нынешней фаворитки, леди Сюзанны. Впрочем, Саймону было не до того, он никак не мог дождаться, пока церемония представления не закончится и он сможет исчезнуть. И можно будет уединиться, чтобы унять разорванную одним его присутствием душу, и вылечить головную боль. Просто отдышаться, наконец.   
И когда все пошли в парадный зал за королем и лордом и леди Дорих, он смог сбежать на задний двор, а там, мелькнув между усталыми слугами, пробраться в парк. Его намеренная запущенность, отец в последнее время стал увлекаться идеями естественности, придавала ему особое очарование и давало больше мест для отдыха. Саймон бежал мимо прудов и беседок, он искал участок, где весной гроза повалила два дуба. И нашел-таки. Забежал туда и рухнул на колени, вцепившись в волосы. И завыл почти по волчьи, не вынеся боли и отчаяния. Здесь можно, никто не увидит и не услышит, здесь можно все. Юный лорд не знал сколько он так сидел, оплакивая себя и свою любовь, раскачиваясь словно дервиш. Но все имеет свойство кончаться, закончились и его слезы и он обессилено опустился грудью на колени и набрал полные горсти травы. В голове билась только одна мысль: за что? За что с ним так поступает его возлюбленный? Ведь он редко что-то от этого выигрывает, обычно просто ничего не теряет.   
Никогда, никогда больше, клялся он себе, не связываться с ним, уехать подальше из страны и никогда не возвращаться сюда. Все, что угодно, только бы не повторилось опять все как в дурном сне. Теперь и у Норберта для этого возможностей побольше, и желающих избавиться от отпрыска сильного мага со странной репутацией выше крыши будет.   
Таким, лежащим в позе ребенка, его и нашел Легон, хоть уже темнело, он с недоумением разглядел заплаканное лицо и пустые, тусклые глаза.   
\- Мальчик мой, - ахнул он и притянул к себе брата, чье безвольное тело болталось,  
словно тряпичная кукла. Легон обнял его за плечи, прижав к груди, и гладил мокрые от пота волосы. – Что случилось, Саймон? Кто тебя обидел? Расскажи мне, малыш.   
В ответ только стон раздался.  
\- Шшшш, - шептал Легон, укачивая брата, как ребенка. – Сейчас все пройдет, все пройдет…  
Он не понимал, что могло довести его обычно спокойного и веселого братишку до такого срыва, приезд короля ведь событие интересное, но не до такой же степени. Что же произошло?  
\- Саймон, - прошептал Легон. – Возьми себя в руки, малыш. Нам надо возвращаться. Сам король спросил, отчего тебя нет и меня отправили за тобой. Саймон, надо умыться и идти, тебя ждут.   
\- Нет!! Нет!!! - вскинулся в его руках брат. – Легон, прошу тебя, не надо! Скажи, что не нашел меня, скажи, что не видел и иди один!  
\- Саймон, король пробудет здесь самое меньшее три дня, ты же не сможешь все время от него прятаться. Разве это так плохо привлечь его внимание?  
Легон провел при дворе несколько лет, пока не женился и не приехал домой, поэтому короля изучил неплохо и точно знал, что если Норберт чего-то хочет, он своего добьется. И лучше не заострять, он быстрее остынет и потеряет интерес. О чем и сообщил брату.  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, - замотал головой Саймон. – Нам лучше вообще не видеться, я уеду в горы, в охотничий домик деда, туда никто не забредет. А ему скажите, что я, дурень такой, заблажил и исчез, что бывает такое у меня.  
Легон только вздохнул, неужели он не понимает, что раздразнит короля еще больше таким своим поведением?   
\- Саймон, если ты приедешь сейчас, он поболтает с тобой немного, утолит свой интерес, возможно, он просто слышал о книгах, которые ты написал, и займется кем-нибудь другим. Он же тоже устает и ему бывает скучно, он развлекается таким образом. Поверь мне, я его знаю.  
Никто не знает его лучше, чем я, чуть не вырвалось у младшего брата. Саймон знал, что Легон абсолютно прав в своей оценке короля. Для него всегда лучшим развлечением было общение с интересными людьми, но то, что это не тот случай. Норберт что-то вспомнил и захотел убедиться, что не ошибся. Саймон загнанно дышал и вздрагивал в объятиях брата, пытаясь просчитать ходы-выходы, и в итоге пришел к выводу, что самым безопасным будет появиться на ужине, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло и что он не понимает каверзных и странных вопросов короля, а то, что они будут, он даже не сомневался. В конце концов, мало ли кому что покажется, а увидеть черноволосую черноглазую женщину, какой он был в прошлый раз, в сероглазом блондине – это надо сильно постараться. Уже умываясь наскоро на кухне, чтобы не бежать через весь особняк в свои комнаты, Саймон понимал, что это утверждение – не более чем эфемерная защита. Потому что Норберт каким-то звериным чутьем его угадывал всегда, без промаха находя его. Кто бы мог подумать, что и в этот раз так все произойдет. Просто последний раз был так страшен, что инквизиция на этом фоне уже не казалась адом на Земле и память почему-то всплыла в куда большем объеме, чем обычно.   
Вздохнув поглубже, Саймон с грехом пополам привел свою одежду в порядок, пригладил волосы и пошел в парадный зал вслед за Легоном, чтобы присоединиться к гостям.  
Норберт с нетерпением ждал появления младшего сына хозяина поместья и успокоился только, когда увидел его вместе с братом. Он с удивлением разглядывал его при представлении, и не мог отвести взгляд, еще не понимая что происходит, но уже безраздельно принадлежа стройному мальчику с жемчужным взглядом. И лишь огромная выдержка позволила дойти до зала, потому что нечто непередаваемое словами поднялось со дна души и требовало обозначить принадлежность мальчишки.   
Когда Саймон появился в зале, сердце короля пропустило удар, а в памяти начали всплывать странные картинки, почти беззвучные и неподвижные, но от них мягко и морозно сводило под ложечкой. Норберт с изумлением понял, что это сцены их жизней, что было до того, причем не одна, значит, их непросто так свела судьба. Скука привела его в поместье лорда Дориха, охота осточертела и он вспомнил, что рядом находится жилище знаменитого мага. С лордом Квенаком он был поверхностно знаком и это был один из интереснейших людей, которых он встречал за свою жизнь. И он надеялся развлечься более интеллектуально, чем обычно. А тут такой подарок.  
В том, что это был подарок именно ему, Норберт даже не усомнился, а смятение в глазах Саймона подсказало ему, что и мальчик не остался равнодушным, только к нему как будто примешался страх. И сейчас он сидел бледный и подавленный, не решаясь поднять взгляд. В любом случае, Норберт намеривался еще сегодня ночью предложить Саймону партнерское соглашение, подписать его и увезти мальчика с собой в столицу.   
Мысль до сей поры никогда не приходившая ему в голову, казалась сейчас абсолютно уместной, словно и быть не могло иначе. Саймон – и без него, Норберта? Нет, только с ним. Король сделал знак и к нему приблизился неприметный человек в темном камзоле. Воспользовавшись моментом, когда лорд Квенак отвлечется, король шепнул сотруднику своей разведки.   
\- Узнай мне все о Саймоне Дорихе, - тихо приказал Норберт. Человек кивнул и быстро исчез. Король рассчитывал получить всю информацию к концу ужина, вряд ли мальчишка почти не покидавший отцовский дом может иметь какую-то бурную и необычную биографию.   
Норберт помрачнел, когда увидел как Саймона тянет танцевать симпатичная, светленькая девочка, его ровесница, темнота внутри заворочалась было, но тут он вспомнил, что это старшая внучка Квенака, стало быть, племянница его мальчика и успокоился. Саймон встал во внешний круг, мужской, внутренний образовывали дамы, положил руки на талию своей партнерши и запрыгал вместе со всеми под новомодную музыку. Пасторальные мотивы, танец весьма напоминал фривольные деревенские пляски, во всяком случае, он позволял партнерам во многих фигурах танца плотно прижиматься друг к другу. И что это за танец, если все скачут козликами? Норберт прервал сам себя, что с ним творится? Не далее как неделю назад он в своем дворце сам танцевал этот танец, и ему не было дела до прелестей партнерши, потому что в голове крутились детали договора с донийцами. А сейчас хотелось кричать во весь голос: «Мой! Не сметь трогать!» Да и надо сегодня же поговорить с леди Сюзанной, что бы она там не говорила о своей неземной любви, но полностью оплаченные долги, новая карета и четверка к ней, а также драгоценный гарнитур, скажем сапфировый, должны полностью утешить красивую вдову. Столь быстрая и неожиданная отставка, конечно, не слишком хорошо скажется на ее репутации, но сейчас Норберту было плевать на все, он был готов соблюсти минимальный декорум, но не более того. Сейчас ему нужен был Саймон, его любовь…  
Король чуть не рассмеялся вслух, влюбиться вот так, внезапно, в совершенно неподходящего партнера… Надо же, впрочем, смутные воспоминания говорили о том, что это было уже не в первый раз а с судьбой шутки плохи. Саймон. Мой... Норберт с наслаждением посмаковал эти слова. Ладони закололо от странного напряжения и желания. Надо будет сразу подготовить договор, навсегда, постоянный, максимально оберегающий Саймона. То, что юному лорду его энтузиазм может оказаться не по вкусу, мужчине даже не пришло в голову.   
И он с удвоенной радостью принялся обсуждать с вернувшимся лордом Квенаком детали мирного договора с пустынниками, заключенного еще его дедом, станцевал торжественный гавот с его супругой. Симпатия к этим людям, давшим жизнь его мальчику только возросла. Общаясь с любезными хозяевами, Норберт краем глаза наблюдал за мальчишкой, который вроде ожил, тормошимый своими племянницами и их бесчисленными подружками. Сам Саймон не слишком проявлял интерес к придворным дамам, а эти девчонки были ему привычны, он с ними вырос и потому ни стеснения, ни робости с ними не испытывал.   
Жуткий страх начал отпускать парня, он смог нормально отвечать на бесконечный щебет своих девочек, танцевать с ними и осторожно выдыхать, когда взгляд короля скользил мимо него. Когда после полуночи, гости начали расходиться по отведенным им комнатам, он с облегчением выдохнул и тоже направился к себе. Но как только Саймон подошел к лестнице, ведущей в хозяйские покои, к нему подошел мужчина в форме королевских гвардейцев и, аккуратно тронув его за локоть, кратко сообщил ему о том, что его величество ждет лорда Саймона в кабинете его отца. Парень помертвел, понимая, что тяжелого, неприятного разговора не избежать. Призрак прежнего душевного покоя, забрезживший было на горизонте, исчез.  
На подгибающихся ногах, с морозным комком вместо кишок, Саймон пришел в отцовский кабинет и отвесил неловкий поклон ждущему его там королю.   
\- Ваше величество, вы звали…  
\- Звал, садись, - кивнул Норберт на соседнее со своим креслом. – Что ты исчез в самом начале?  
Саймон застыл, его обычно мгновенно находящие выход из любой ситуации мозги, сейчас просто ржаво скрипели и отказывались выдавать сколько-нибудь правдоподобную версию.  
\- Мне нужно было проверить как там моя кобыла, она сегодня днем ожеребилась, я беспокоился, - что я мелю! Мысленно взвыл он. Если вздумает проверить, то выяснит, что произошло это важное событие пару дней назад и все произошло предельно благополучно.  
\- Вот как… - тонко усмехнулся король, прижимаясь подбородком к сложенным шатром кончикам пальцев. – Ты заботливый мальчик. Мне говорили, что тебя здесь все любят.   
\- Да, любят, - так страшно произносить это слово в его присутствии. Неожиданно порыв легкого летнего ветерка из раскрытого окна дохнул на Саймона запахом Норберта. Позабытый аромат воскресил в памяти жадные ласки, влажные выдохи, ноющие от бесчисленных поцелуев губы, Саймон был рад, что сидит, колени от нахлынувших воспоминаний стали ватными и вряд ли бы удержали бы его. Мучительное желание накрыло его темной волной, нет, только не это! Не в этот раз! Он не позволит Норберту в очередной раз испортить ему жизнь. Поэтому взять себя в руки и делать вид, что ничего не было. Не было, не было… Ничего не изменилось, грустно признался себе Саймон.  
\- Это хорошо. Здорово, когда человек вырастает среди тех, кто его любит. Скажи, а какие у тебя планы на будущее?  
\- Хочу попутешествовать.  
\- Вот как. И с чего планируешь начать?  
\- С Донии. Ближайший сосед, к тому же там очень интересные методы работы с магией. И там спокойно. Еще хотелось бы посетить побережье и Хлондав, но там пока с подозрением относятся к людям с нашим говором. Но надеюсь, через пару-тройку лет там все устаканится и я смогу без осложнений побывать и там. Ну, это для начала, а так я планирую много где поездить.  
\- А в столицу приехать не хочешь?  
\- Можно, через несколько лет. Она никуда не убежит, а так мне к тому времени будет с чем сравнить.   
\- А если я предложу тебе уехать сейчас, со мной?  
Саймону даже не понадобилось изображать шок, он был самый настоящий.  
\- Ваше величество, зачем вам это?   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. И никуда больше не уезжал.   
\- Ваше величество, зачем я вам? У вас и так полный двор блестящих кавалеров, многим из которых я и в подметки не гожусь!  
\- Не думаю, что у кого-то из них есть такой магический дар как у тебя.  
\- А я не думаю, что он мне там пригодится, если только распознать яд. И не думаю, что при выборе придворных вы руководствуетесь подобным критерием, тогда бы у вас при дворе был бы филиал Университета, а это, насколько я могу судить, по прибывшим с вами, далеко не так.   
Норберт тихо рассмеялся, заставляя Саймона напрячься еще больше.   
\- Нет, конечно. Я смотрю не только на это, но я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной навсегда, - неожиданно серьезно, без всякого перехода сказал он.   
\- К чему все это, ваше величество? Шутом я не буду, нет таланта, быть пустым сотрясателем воздуха мне тоже не хочется. В каком качестве я вам понадобился? Мне кажется, вы найдете себе лучших придворных, чем я. Тем более выбор у вас должен быть более чем обширный, от желающих, наверное, отбоя нет, - заметил Саймон.   
\- Мне не нужны эти паяцы, мне нужен ты. Ты, понимаешь? Как воздух, как солнце, у меня душа поет при одном взгляде на тебя. Я влюбился в тебя в первый же момент и хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, - страстно заговорил Норберт, а парень заледенел от этих слов, вспоминая сколько раз он слышал подобное от него, в разных вариациях. И ведь не врал, никогда не врал. Но легче от этого не становилось.   
\- Боюсь, я не могу ответить на ваши чувства, ваше величество. У меня уже есть любимый человек и я не собираюсь с ним расставаться…  
\- А как это сочетается с твоими планами? – ехидно спросил король.   
\- Мы хотим уехать вместе, - вот бы Кату удивили подобные слова.   
\- Ты считаешь, что простой парень, сын солдата, подходит тебе больше, чем я? – он успел навести справки за считанные часы, вот черт.   
\- Ваше величество, вы меня знать не знаете, почему вы решили, что любите меня? А мы друг друга знаем не первый год и уверенны в чувствах друг друга, - скорее дружеских, чем любовных, но тебе знать об этом совершенно ни к чему. – Вы видели меня только несколько минут и вдруг решили, что хотите, чтобы я был с вами?   
\- Знаешь, все это разумно, конечно, и еще утром я бы согласился с этим, скажи мне об этом кто-то другой, но сейчас мне это уже не кажется правильным, - продолжил Норберт, стараясь быть мягким и не спугнуть нервничающего мальчишку. Когда ему сообщили о том, что у того есть постоянный любовник, у мужчины просто в глазах потемнело. При одной мысли, что Саймон может отказать ему, хотелось крушить все подряд в этом старомодно уютном кабинете. А все к тому и шло, парень юлил, как змея, пытаясь выскользнуть из рук короля.   
Но необходимость его присутствия была такой острой, что Норберт не собирался останавливаться ни перед чем. Уговорить, упросить, не поможет - надавить. Хотя последнего не хотелось. Наоборот, хотелось баловать, угождать всем его капризам, обеспечить максимально его безопасность при дворе, там не самое спокойное место. И самое главное, до безумия хотелось увидеть ответную любовь в его глазах.   
\- Саймон, выслушай меня, я действительно влюбился и хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. И да, сейчас я не могу ухаживать как следует, но как только приедем ко двору, обещаю, все будет. Едем, мой хороший, - жаркий шепот рождает волну колких иголочек пронесшихся по коже.   
\- Ваше величество, прошу вас, не надо…- Саймон отчаянно мотает головой и отказываясь, и пытаясь прогнать дурманящую хмарь. – Я не могу быть с вами, я не хочу себе такой судьбы, - срывается с языка прежде, чем он успевает осознать что именно сказал.   
Лицо короля застывает.  
\- А чего же ты хочешь для себя? – выдавливает Норберт. – Разбитые дороги, плохая вода и опасная еда, вероятность быть убитым за горсть медяков? Это лучше моей любви?  
\- Это мой выбор, ваше величество, и это всяко интереснее, чем смотреть на одни и те же лица каждый день, думать, кто из них попытается получить вашу благосклонность через меня, а кто попросту попробует убрать меня, чтобы не мешал. И когда пройдет несколько лет и все закончится, меня будут воспринимать, прежде всего, как вашего бывшего любовника и от этого мне не отмыться уже никогда, - Саймон понимал, что его уже откровенно заносит, но все лучше, чем снова поверить ему. И довериться. А с любовью можно жить, пусть она и будет ворочаться раскаленным прутом в груди. – Пройдут годы, пока я не стану магом, о котором будут говорить, что я хороший целитель и сильный колдун, а то, что я ваш любовник будет идти за мной шлейфом долгое время.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставлял меня когда бы то ни было. Наоборот, я хочу, чтобы ты подписал со мной партнерское соглашение.   
\- Что?! НЕТ, ваше величество, нет.   
В этом мире, в отличие от того, что сохранила земная память Саймона, отношение к однополой любви было терпимым, браков не было, но партнерский контракт, временный или постоянный, позволял любовникам иметь практически те же отношения, что и у супругов, имущественные ли, личные ли. У Норберта к тому же была невеста, принцесса Ванийской земли, союза с которой жаждали многие, и он ждал пока ей не исполниться восемнадцать, а это должно было произойти через три года, чтобы жениться. Партнерский контракт с мужчиной не сильно улучшал дипломатические отношения с ванийцами, но он мог быть заключен, и быть действительным, несмотря на брак одного из партнеров. И Норберту было плевать, что ему скажут. Он был достаточно уверен в своих силах, чтобы игнорировать и недовольство своего двора, и выпады ванийских и, не только, дипломатов.   
Но протесты Саймона задевали куда сильнее, чем все возможные проблемы, и он решил спросить:   
\- Скажи, а ведь ты помнишь то же, что и я о наших прошлых жизнях? Ведь если мы были вместе тогда, почему мы не можем снова быть вместе? Если судьба сводит раз за разом, значит, мы предназначены друг другу.   
\- О чем вы, ваше величество? – Держаться, только держаться. Он не должен ни о чем догадаться.   
\- Прекрати. Я слишком хорошо помню как ты смотрел на меня в первый раз. На незнакомого человека, пусть даже и королевских кровей так не смотрят. Ты вспомнил также как и я, вероятно еще больше. Ты говорил, что не хочешь себе такой судьбы. Какой такой? Что ты там увидел, чего не видел я? Что так напугало тебя? Я видел лишь нашу любовь.   
\- Ваше величество, вы ошибаетесь, я не видел ничего. Я просто был ошеломлен вашим видом и видом вашей свиты.   
\- Хватит врать! Ты помнишь многое, если не все. Если я не маг, это не значит, что я не могу чувствовать ложь, как бы, по-твоему, я мог править без этого? Тем более твою, тем более в этом вопросе, - Норберт начал закипать, подходя к опасной черте.  
\- Ваше величество, если вы что-то видели, это не значит, что это на самом деле было. Иногда желаемое кажется действительным и поэтому вовсе не обязательно, чтобы ваши видения соответствовали реальности, пусть и прошлой жизни или другого мира.   
По тому как резко вскочил на ноги король, Саймон понял, что в своих попытках отвертеться зашел слишком далеко. Норберт схватил его за руку и рывком выдернул парня из кресла. И впился в его губы голодным упырем, терзая, преодолевая сопротивление, и тут же смягчаясь, уловив невольный отклик. Тело плавилось от жара желания, прошившего его, изгибалось, больше всего Саймону хотелось вжаться в Норберта, раствориться в нем, подчиниться, принадлежать. Все благие намерения разом вымело из головы, душа затрепетала от того, что его ласкал тот, кому он на самом деле предназначен.   
Норберт ослабив шнуровку камзола, распахнул его и вытянул рубашку из пояса, одновременно оттягивая ее вырез вниз. Горячие ладони пробрались под тонкий лен и начали поглаживать разом вспотевшую кожу, пальцы правой руки потеребили сосок и крепко сжали его, вырвав рваный вздох. Рот проложил влажную дорожку по шее к ключицам, язык заскользил по всем косточкам, впадинки, подъем плеча, ничего не осталось без внимания.   
\- Хороший мой, малыш, ну что же ты… все как всегда, маленький… Боги, какой ты… Как я соскучился… - хриплый голос не сразу дошел до сознания Саймона, но когда он сообразил что и кто ему говорит, рванулся изо всех сил, перепуганный. Как мало оказалось нужно, чтобы чуть не сдаться на милость победителя. И снова оказаться в круговороте страстей, из которого не будет спасения.   
\- Что такое, маленький? – в затуманенных глазах Норберта удивление. Он не удержал Саймона, да и не держал он его, просто ласкал. Только что трепещущий, подставляющийся, отзывчивый, дарящий тепло, а в следующее мгновение – напряженный и дрожащий, в потемневших до темно-стального оттенка глазах – страх и злость.   
\- Что вы помните, ваше величество? – язвительно воскликнул парень. – Любовь, говорите? А я помню другое – предательство! Ваше предательство! И я не собираюсь больше повторять эти ошибки. И с вами не буду! Ищите себе другую игрушку! Хватит с меня! Это пора прекращать, пора рвать эту связь.   
\- Значит, все-таки помнишь и даже больше меня, - спокойно произнес король. – Хорошо. Значит, я не ошибся. Если что-то и было помимо любви, если как-то обидел, прости… И давай-ка обдумаем контракт, который мы подпишем.   
\- Обидели?! Вы меня на смерть отправили! И говорили, что любите! А теперь предлагаете подписать контракт. Да мы ни разу не дожили вместе до старости! Да что там до старости! Я ни разу – ни разу! – не жил больше пяти лет после того как встречал в прошлых жизнях вас. Почему я снова должен вам это позволить? Так что можете забыть про свой контракт, не буду ничего подписывать!   
И Саймон принялся лихорадочно приводить себя в порядок под пристальным и все равно любящим взглядом. Когда, наконец, были завязаны последние тесемки, он направился к двери.   
\- Саймон, подожди, - окликнул Норберт. – Соглашайся, прошу, ничего не повториться, обещаю. В этот раз я буду пылинки с тебя сдувать, только оберегать и заботиться. Соглашайся.   
Парень только устало покачал головой.  
\- Нет, простите, не могу.   
\- Тогда я подпишу временный контракт с твоим отцом. Он согласится отдать тебя мне до твоих двадцати.   
От имени Саймона его родители могли подписать подобный контракт сроком до двадцатилетия.   
\- Отец никогда не подпишет такой контракт без моего согласия, - победно усмехнулся Саймон.   
\- Мальчик мой, может ты что-то и помнишь, но ты забыл как сложно отказать своему сюзерену. И я не думаю, что он встретит меня отказом. И если он даст свое согласие, ты не сможешь отказаться, не покрыв позором всю семью.   
\- Верно, - согласился Саймон. – Но мой отец любит меня и, не думаю, что отдаст меня вам. Поэтому ваши надежды напрасны.   
\- Посмотрим, любимый, посмотрим, - отозвался король.   
Парень только буркнул что-то на прощание и выскользнул из кабинета. А Норберт остался смотреть в темное окно.   
Утром, невыспавшийся и оттого раздраженный Саймон, выскользнул из поместья, не собираясь возвращаться раньше, чем его покинет король. Он только взял на кухне хлеба, сыра, окорока, завернутые в холщевую тряпку и бутылку прошлогоднего сидра, и отправился в охотничий домик в горах. И почти достиг его, когда его настиг мысленный зов отца, требующий его возращения. Лорд Квенак не желал слушать протесты сына и приказал вернуться. Саймон впервые столкнулся с таким отношением отца и был сбит с толку, его отговорки и просьбы были проигнорированы. Ему ничего не оставалось как подчиниться. С недобрым чувством он вошел в родной дом.   
Значительная часть гостей еще спала, несмотря на то, что уже пробило полдень, и было довольно свободно, только слуги пришельцев суетились. Саймона же перехватил Килон и передал, что отец ждет его в кабинете. У парня екнуло сердце, когда он увидел отца. Все было привычно до малейшей детали: старинные книжные, доверху набитые шкафы темнели справа, пылинки танцевали в золотых лучах, падающих на зеленый, чуть потертый ковер, огромный стол, за которым было изучено немало книг, исписано немало бумаги и продумано сопоставимое число проказ. И также родной, привычный облик отца, только сейчас были особенно заметны сеточка морщин под глазами и плещущаяся в них усталость.   
\- Отец, доброе утро, - Саймон отвесил неглубокий поклон. – Ты хотел видеть меня?   
\- Да, сын, проходи и садись. Нам надо серьезно поговорить.  
Парень опустился в то же кресло, что и вчера, и его передернуло от воспоминаний. Лорд Квенак крутил в пальцах новомодную ручку со стальным пером и казалось рассматривание перламутровых переливов на ее поверхности – это все, что его интересует. Но Саймон не торопил его, потому что вместо привычного чувства покоя и защищенной спины на сердце легла тяжесть. И он страшился того, что мог услышать.   
\- Утром ко мне пришел король и просил заключить с ним партнерский контракт. Между ним и тобой, - в желудке Саймона снова поселился ледяной комок. – Я спросил о причинах такого желания. Он сказал, что он влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда и хотел бы получить не только контракт, но и мое благословление.   
\- Отец… Ты же не согласился…  
\- Он говорил, что просил тебя о постоянном контракте, и ты ему отказал. Он выразил надежду, что после того, как ты поймешь, что его чувства искренни, ты согласишься позже заключить с ним постоянное партнерского соглашение.   
\- Отец… - Саймон с трудом сглотнул. – Ты ведь отказал ему… Правда же… Скажи мне, прошу…   
\- Я сказал, что если условия контракта не вызовут у меня нареканий, то завтра уже все будет подписано.   
\- Отец! Как ты мог! Что случилось? Он угрожал тебе? Приказал своей властью?! Что?! Как ты мог? – Парень кричал почти в истерике. – Почему? ЗА ЧТО?!!   
\- Успокойся! – тихим, но жестким голосом приказал лорд Квенак. – И слушай меня внимательно. В этом доме есть тайные ходы, о которых не может знать никто, кроме меня и один из них ведет к этому кабинету. Я видел и интерес короля к тебе, и то, как тебя вызвали к нему. Собственно, он сам попросил предоставить ему эту комнату для разговора с тобой. И я не мог его пропустить. То, что я услышал, потрясло меня. И это было причиной того, что я дал свое согласие.   
Саймон невидящими глазами смотрел на самого родного и близкого человека и не мог поверить, что тот, в ком он никогда не сомневался, о ком думал, что всегда может на него рассчитывать, продал его. Его мир рушился, в несколько секунд не стало того, что было между ними, огромное доверие, тепло, безграничная любовь и самое главное принятие отца всем существом.   
И это перестало существовать в один миг. Но если сделать еще одну попытку… Может быть…  
\- Отец, если ты все слышал, как ты мог дать ему свое согласие? Чтобы еще раз все повторилось? Чтобы я снова погиб? Тем более для этого у меня будет масса вариантов?   
\- Прекрати немедленно! – в плавающей перед взглядом Саймона пестрой тьме проступил силуэт лорда Квенака. – Если бы ты читал книги более внимательно, чем обычно, то вспомнил бы кое-что еще, кроме своих обид!   
\- И что же? – даже в таком состоянии Саймон мог напустить немало яда.  
\- Твоя сила огромна. Его – тоже. Хоть он и не маг. Но если судьба сводит вас каждый раз, значит вы – Пара Судьбы. И ваши взаимоотношения каждый раз оказывают сильнейшее воздействие на ситуацию в мире. Если вы будете порознь, то просто разорвете этот мир. У тебя достаточно сил, чтобы стать ему сильным соперником. А теперь у него такое положение, что это заденет не только тех, кто будет рядом. Вы своим раздором ввергните в пучину бед весь мир. А если будете вместе, то сможете сберечь мир и покой. Вы – Хранители не только своих судеб, но и других.   
\- Бред какой-то, - прошептал Саймон. – Он никогда не пытался сохранить даже меня, а ты говоришь о том, что хранить кого-то еще. Он всегда предавал меня.   
\- Я думаю, ему в этом кто-то с завидным постоянством помогал. Скажи-ка мне, ведь там, где вы соединялись и после того, когда между вами начинались раздоры, приводящие к твоей… твоему уходу, начинались войны и прочие беды?   
Саймон безразлично пожал плечами. Его колотило, как в ознобе. Войны? Ну, были, куда ж без них… Он так и сказал.   
\- Саймон, в этот раз ты не должен позволить никому и ничему встать между вами. Тогда все будет хорошо, иначе здесь повториться все, как в том мире. То, что я подписываю этот контракт, даст вам возможность помириться. И просто начать любить друг друга.   
\- О какой любви может идти речь, если никто не слушает меня? Никого не интересуют мои желания? Я не хочу быть с ним. Он снова просто уничтожит меня. Отец, как ты этого не понимаешь! – в отчаянии воскликнул Саймон. – Прошу, не подписывай контракт!   
\- Саймон, ты не видишь какие силы пришли в движение от одной вашей встречи. Ты слишком занят, жалея себя и свои потери.   
\- Ты же не знаешь, какие у меня были потери, - еле слышно прошептал Саймон. – Ты не видел, как убивали наших детей, а он смотрел на это. Ты не слышал, как он заявил, что с террористами, захватившими заложников, он переговоров не ведет и просматривал присланные ему видеозаписи, не сделав ничего, чтобы вытащить меня. Он же офицер, черт возьми, и выполняет приказы, даже если речь идет о любимых людях.   
\- Саймон, ты должен помнить и о своем долге, когда успокоишься, посмотри, что происходит вокруг тебя. И помни, ты не должен отталкивать его, он любит тебя.   
\- А ты любишь меня? – с горечью спросил тот.   
\- Конечно, но если ты будешь не с ним, тебя от беды ничего не убережет.   
\- Не подписывай контракт, - уже безнадежно просил Саймон. – Прошу, не надо.   
\- Сын, настало время думать не только о себе. Договор будет максимально выгодным для тебя, я постараюсь предусмотреть все. И надеюсь, ты образумишься и подпишешь постоянный. Саймон, ничего не будет для вас в порядке, пока вы не примите друг друга, и думаю, твоя память весьма отличается от того, что помнит он. Кто-то заблаговременно позаботился об этом.  
\- Может, кто-то и толкал его, но решения принимал он сам. Так что не надо.   
После некоторой паузы он продолжил:   
\- Ты ведь все уже решил, так? И просто ставишь меня перед фактом. А мама знает?  
\- Да, я с ней разговаривал. Она рада за тебя.   
\- Понятно, - сказал Саймон, уже безучастно разглядывая сводимые холодом ладони. – Что ж, делай как знаешь. Только с этой минуты на меня можешь не рассчитывать.  
\- Так будет лучше для всех, Саймон.   
\- Для тебя, прежде всего. Ты от этого столько выиграешь. Еще бы, отец королевского любовника. Своего ты не упустишь. И стольких соперников сможешь заткнуть одним этим фактом.   
Голова впервые за сутки прояснилась, и ему стало все безразлично, навалилась только безмерная усталость. Все эмоции исчезли, и он принял решение, чтобы он мог спокойно уйти от короля по истечению контракта, нужно сохранить имя, чтобы потом хоть как-то можно было работать магом. Он встал и старческой шаркающей походкой пошел к двери.   
\- Саймон, все образуется.   
Эти слова даже не коснулись его сознания, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вызвать ответ.   
Он вышел, и от яркого солнечного света, резко ударившего по глазам, его зашатало. Саймон мысленно позвал Кату, спрашивая друга, где он. Тот ответил, что на конюшне, в дальнем деннике. Кату был слабым магом, но Саймон смог его обучить телепатии, что весьма облегчило их общение.   
Парень почти бежал туда, желая увидеть хоть одно лицо, что не захочет его продать. Впрочем, в свете последних событий и в этом нельзя быть уверенным. Кату выглянул из пустого стойла, и Саймон метнулся к нему. Друг опустился на пол, и юный лорд вцепился в его рубашку, короткое рыдание вырвалось из его груди. Он оплакивал новые свои потери. Но после вчерашнего, надолго его не хватило, и он только судорожно всхлипывал, уткнувшись головой в грудь Кату.   
Он считал, что ему несказанно повезло с семьей и всегда думал, что бы не случилось, они поддержат его, особенно отец. И потому почти обезумел от подобного предательства, вспоминалось, как в прошлых жизнях, ему говорили, что любят, подразумевая этим, что могут его использовать, якобы во имя его блага, словно покупая этими словами право распоряжаться им. И теперь это было особенно больно, разом лишиться всего, остаться одному, лицом к лицу с недружелюбным миром.   
Его колотило от боли, в груди каждый вздох словно распускался колючими ветвями в дыхательных путях, только руки Кату, гладившие его по голове и спине успокаивали и держали над бездной, развернувшейся перед ним. Он полулежал, свернувшись в его объятиях, пока не отпустило, в голове не осталось даже отблеска мысли, только тихое гудение и тупая боль сдавила виски. Саймон апатично разглядывал струганные доски денника, не делая попытки оторваться от тепла Кату. Сейчас ему ничего не хотелось, только лежать и впитывать силу друга, которой тот щедро делиться. И хорошо, что тот молчал, а не произносил лицемерных речей.   
Через какое-то время он прикрыл глаза и начал погружаться в полудрему, ускользая в зыбкий мир забытья. Подальше от этого кошмара, в который превратилась его жизнь всего за несколько часов. И далеко не сразу до него дошло чей же голос так требовательно и раздраженно зовет его и почему так испуганно дрогнули руки Кату. Саймон с трудом поднял чугунные веки и посмотрел на разозленного короля, нависшего над ними.   
\- Как это понимать? – потребовал объяснений Норберт.   
\- Какая тебе разница? Пока не подписан контракт, ты не имеешь права что-либо требовать от меня, - Саймон и сам не заметил, как перешел на ты. Может это и не способствовало хорошим отношениям, но вроде кругом никого постороннего не было, а Кату будет молчать.   
\- Что?! Что ты себе позволяешь?  
\- Я не твоя собственность, - ответил он равнодушно. – Я не соглашался быть с тобой добровольно. Когда контракт будет подписан, тогда можно будет о чем-то говорить. А сейчас тебя не касается где я и с кем.  
\- Ах, ты!.. – задохнулся король. – Если после я увижу тебя в такой ситуации, я тебе шею сверну!   
\- Тогда все кончится еще быстрее, чем я ожидал, - заметил Саймон все так же безэмоционально. – А теперь уйди, не надо сверкать глазами и скрипеть зубами. До завтра я свободный человек и даже ты не имеешь права приказывать мне что делать.   
Норберт смотрел на него в бешенстве, желая разорвать мальчишек на куски. Все хорошее настроение после получения согласия лорда Квенака разом испарилось, когда он увидел Саймона в объятиях любовника. Пусть уже бывшего, но дела это не меняло. Хотелось, чтобы Саймон к нему приходил со своими бедами, а не к парню с веснушчатым носом, который замер перед ним, как кролик перед удавом, но драгоценную добычу из рук не выпустил.   
\- Саймон, - хрипло позвал король, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не прибить Кату. – Сегодня твой последний день без меня. Пользуйся, но завтра ночью я жду тебя в своей спальне. С этого дня начиная никто, кроме меня не смеет коснуться тебя.   
И ушел, развернувшись так резко, что полы тяжелого плаща захлопали как крылья. Не дожидаясь ответа, да его и не последовало. Саймон к бешенству короля остался абсолютно безучастным, пребывая в шоке.   
Оставшиеся два дня прошли как в тумане, он не помнил, где был, кому и что говорил, но, видимо, нередко что-то резкое и нелицеприятное, потому что его часто окружали ошеломленные лица. Сознание прояснилось только, когда Саймон увидел перед собой короля.   
\- Я подписал соглашение с твоим отцом. Завтра мы уезжаем. Я распорядился, чтобы собрали тебе вещи на первое время. В столице все равно придется заказывать новый гардероб, но твои книги и записи будут доставлены ко мне во дворец. Там я прикажу оборудовать тебе лабораторию по твоему вкусу. И я жду тебя сегодня в своей постели.   
\- Ты хоть знаешь как заниматься любовью с мужчиной? – спросил Саймон, вопрос был непраздным, так как про короля он слышал лишь то, что тот предпочитает женщин. Про его любовников никому ничего не было известно. Если он совсем неопытен, придется готовиться полностью самому. А позже объяснять что к чему. Но король только усмехнулся.   
\- Знаю, пробовал как-то, но я решил, что с женщинами лучше.   
\- Тогда чего же ты с ними не остался? Та рыжая красотка, которой ты дал отставку, весьма недурна. Чего же так?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что для меня не имеет значения, какого ты пола. Был бы снова женщиной, было бы лучше, но и мужчиной ты мне нравишься и желанен не меньше, - Норберт не решался говорить о любви, потому за все время любые его подобные попытки встречались в штыки, если так можно сказать о сомнабулически существующем человеке с мутными глазами, которые только сейчас прояснились.   
Саймон кивнул спокойно.  
\- Хорошо, я приду.   
И отправился к себе в комнату, по пути проигнорировав пытавшуюся заговорить с ним мать. Голова понемногу начинала работать, и он смог примерно прикинуть расклад. В слова отца он не поверил ни на грош. Его основной задачей становилось выжить при дворе и самое главное при Норберте. Дожить до двадцати лет и получить возможность уйти. Все остальное второстепенно.   
В своей комнате он обнаружил, что часть вещей отсутствует, но самое главное и необходимое было на месте. Слуги не решились открыть его заветный ящичек и хорошо. Очистившись спринцовкой из него, посмотрел на флакон с маслом. То, что он окажется снизу не вызывало у него ни малейших сомнений, пройдет немало времени, прежде чем Норберт ляжет на живот, и то вряд ли. Жаль, в отношениях с Кату одним из приятных моментов было то, что они менялись. Здесь такое разнообразие не светит. И сейчас решал, стоит ли все-таки растянуть и смазать себя самому. Или поверить, что Норберту хватит терпения и понимания. Решал равнодушно и отстраненно, словно некую абстрактную задачу.   
Плюнув, он подмылся, натянул халат, сунул в его карман флакон и пошел в покои Норберта, благо они были в хозяйской части особняка и не надо тащиться через весь дом, полный сгорающего от любопытства народа. Объявление о заключении соглашения, тем более не с самим Саймоном, а с его родителями произвело фурор, и в те редкие моменты, когда он выныривал из дурмана, в котором плавал его разум эти дни, он замечал жадные, липкие взгляды. Всем было интересно, что представляет собой парень, заставивший короля одним своим появлением изменить постельные предпочтения и подписать с ним договор.   
Дождавшись, когда Норберт отошлет слуг, помогавших ему после ванны, Саймон демонстративно поставил принесенный пузырек на тумбу рядом с огромной кроватью под бархатным темно-красным балдахином. Скинул халат и поежился под восхищенным и одновременно голодным взглядом короля. Тот просто пожирал парня глазами и двинулся к Саймону.   
У Норберта перехватило дыхание, когда из тяжелых складок показалось красивое, тонкое загорелое тело. Хотелось исцеловать его всего до пальцев на ногах, он задержался взглядом на узких ступнях, стройных ногах, литых бедрах и ягодицах. Деревенская жизнь с постоянной верховой ездой сделали свое дело. Подойдя к нему, притянул к себе и начал целовать нежные губы, еще гладкие подбородок и щеки, поглаживая одной рукой спину, а другой исследуя грудь и плечи. Но особого отклика не получил. Оторвался от припухших губ, Норберт внимательно посмотрел в холодные серые глаза. Тогда он подтолкнув Саймону к ложу, усадил его на край, а сам опустился на колени. Взяв аккуратную ступню в ладони, полюбовался ее точеными линиями, и принялся повторять ртом путь только что пройденный любящими глазами, зацеловывая каждый палец, изгиб, высокий подъем. И вызвав изумленный вздох. Добившись, наконец, живой реакции.  
Глаза Саймона уже не были такими спокойными как раньше, неожиданными ласками мужчине удалось пробить брешь в ледяной стене, отгородившей его любимого от него. И улыбнувшись довольно, принялся целовать его колени, проводя ладонями по бедрам, вверх-вниз, снова и снова, иногда, еле касаясь кожи, скользил подушечками пальцев над тазовыми косточками. Развел ноги и занялся внутренней стороной бедер, нарочно не трогая начавший вставать член. Когда Саймон заерзал, не сдерживаясь, подхватил под зад и, приподняв, уложив уже на покрывало повыше, сбросив халат, вытянулся на нем, гладя уже всем телом. Наслаждаясь атласной кожей, солью выступавшего пота и наконец-то начавшими отвечать руками Саймона, который быстро пройдясь ладонями по плечам и торсу, одну из них протиснул между их телами, чтобы приласкать член любовника, второй уделял внимание его ягодицам.   
Саймон, в общем-то, не сомневался, что, несмотря на отношение к Норберту, в постели им будет хорошо. Но когда пришел к королю, не испытывал ни малейшего желания, и неожиданная мягкость и внимательность последнего потрясли сильнее, чем агрессия последних дней. И снова, как тысячи раз до этого оживали и тело и душа, он извивался под мужчиной, подставляясь под ласки, от которых сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Понимая, что надолго его не хватит, отстранился и принялся переворачиваться на живот, но любовник не позволил. Удержал на спине, просто развел ноги еще шире и поднял выше. Саймон закусил губу, задохнувшись, когда в нем заходили смазанные пальцы. Хорошо-то как! Он изогнулся и вскрикнул, когда Норберт взял его одним движением. Терпение ему все-таки изменило, ритм был быстрый, уверенный, легкая боль была смыта растущим наслаждением, оглушающей волной накрывшим его. Он кричал, уже не сдерживаясь, отнюдь не от боли. Норберт задыхаясь, толкнулся еще несколько раз в крепко стиснувших его мышцах и кончил вслед за ним.   
Освободившись от тяжелого тела, прижавшего его к кровати, Саймон поискал глазами полотенце и, найдя, вытер обоих, морщась от жжения в заднице и вытекавшего семени. Посмотрел на лениво разлегшегося короля, сердито спросил:   
\- Ты дашь мне нормально лечь или так и будешь лежать поверх покрывала? – вызвав сдавленный смешок.   
Норберту, охваченному приятной истомой, было неохота шевелиться, но еще меньше было желание, чтобы юный любовник покинул его. Как только он встал, королю стало не хватать горячего тела рядом. И мужчина с трудом привстал, позволяя Саймону сдернуть испорченное покрывало, и забраться под одеяло под ним, скользнул вслед за ним.  
Саймон начал погружаться в сон, едва его голова коснулась подушки, сил не было протестовать, когда крепкие руки властно притянули его к королю. Ему уже было все равно, тело требовало полноценного отдыха, которого не получало уже два дня.   
Пробуждение было приятным, парень сонно улыбался и таял от легких поцелуев, чуть не замурлыкав от нежнейших касаний губ за ухом и к лопаткам. Было тепло и спокойно, удовольствие и хорошее настроение разливалось по нему, словно патока. Как будто его нежил солнечный свет. Еще не проснувшись полностью, Саймон был счастлив, потому что рядом с ним был любимый и любящий человек… пока не вспомнил, кто лежит возле него. Осознание этого окатило ледяной водой. Первым порывом было вскочить и убраться из комнаты, пришлось напомнить себе, что это его партнер, который имеет на него все права. Руки, секунду назад такие желанные, стали казаться удушающими путами.  
Норберт сначала обрадовался такой откровенной реакции, но то, как вздрогнул и напрягся Саймон, яснее любых всяких слов сказало ему, что любовник все еще не принимает его. И дал себе обещание – сделать все, чтобы развеять его нелепые страхи и завоевать его доверие. Конечно, способ, которым он привязал к себе любимого, не отличался деликатностью и нежностью, но теперь Норберт намеривался исправиться. Теперь, зная, что Саймон от него никуда не денется. В ближайшее время так точно.   
\- Вставай, милый, - хриплым со сна голосом шепнул король, мазнув губами по закаменевшей скуле. – Мы сегодня уезжаем. Едем сразу в столицу. У тебя есть пара часов, чтобы собрать все что осталось и понадобиться тебе.  
\- Хорошо, встаю, - отозвался Саймон нарочито спокойно. Теперь у него начался обратный отсчет. Внимание и сосредоточенность, чтобы не допустить ошибок. Можно посчитать, сколько осталось до конца контракта, и вычеркивать каждый прожитый день. Да, и прочитать договор, о чем он и спросил Норберта. Тот, ничуть не удивившись, протянул ему один из свитков, лежащих на секретере, сказав, что вчера распорядился сделать для него копию.   
Натянув халат, Саймон внимательно изучил свой экземпляр. Ему еще не приходилось держать в руках подобные документы. Что ж, на первый взгляд, все в порядке, оговаривалось полностью его содержание до последнего гроша, то, что король не будет препятствовать дальнейшей его учебе и практике в магии, если понадобиться наймет учителей, в его распоряжении будут немалые средства, доступ во все имения короля, он обязан присутствовать во время многих празднеств и официальных торжеств, проводимых при дворе. Саймон ехидно ухмыльнулся, когда встретил строчки о том, что обязан быть верным королю, а так, что, не верит? Захотел перестраховаться? Впрочем, его право. О верности самого его величества не было ни слова. Отдельно было подчеркнуто, что за ними остается право заключить постоянное соглашение по истечению срока действия настоящего договора или раньше по их обоюдному решению. И снова ядовитая ухмылка наползла на лицо парня, прочитавшего пункт о том, что все подарки короля остаются с ним. Надо думать, законник лорда Дориха, чопорный и дотошный зануда, вытряс из короля все, что хотел. Или отец сам позаботился о таких формулировках? Кроме того, король не должен ему запрещать работать и не ограничивать его свободу в общении с другими людьми. Ужас, что-то было, что заставило Квенака добавить подобный пункт. Особо оговаривалось, что Норберт обязан обеспечить безопасность своего любовника. Контракт был действителен до 11 числа седьмого месяца года Сиреневого Быка, то есть до двадцатого дня рождения Саймона.   
Через три часа, сухо попрощавшись с родственниками, не позволив никому из них коснуться или поцеловать его, любовник короля ждал последнего в седле. Норберт задержался на пару минут возле лорда Квенака.  
\- У вас есть полтора года, ваше величество, не упустите свой шанс. И будьте с ним помягче. Я сделал, что мог, теперь все в ваших руках. Я хочу видеть своего сына счастливым, а он вряд ли будет счастлив с деспотом.   
\- Не слишком смело, милорд? – прищурился Норберт.  
\- Возможно, ваше величество, но я и так переступил через него и потерял его доверие. Просто ваша пара – уникальна, от вашего союза многое зависит. И я не думаю, что он врал. Помните об этом. Берегите его.  
\- Обязательно. Он – самое дорогое, что у меня есть. И его безопасность заботит меня не меньше, чем безопасность всей страны. Прощайте, лорд Квенак.  
\- Если что-то будет нужно, обращайтесь. И счастливого пути.   
Король коротко кивнул и присоединился к своей свите, с удовольствием любуясь Саймоном, который ехал рядом с ним с непроницаемым лицом. Дорога до столицы заняла два дня, на исходе которых новый фаворит увидел стены королевского дворца. Там все было недавно переделано по последней моде, и вместо крепостных стен его окружала изящная, ажурная решетка, увенчанная листовидными украшениями выступающих прутьев, острых как пики. Сам дворец в обрамлении тщательно распланированных парков, прогулочных аллей и фонтанных и скульптурных групп казался произведением искусства, не менее ценным, чем те сокровища, что он хранил. Белоснежный, воздушный, кажущийся парящим, с высокими узкими окнами, многочисленными входами, с нежно-голубой крышей, он словно сошел с полотен мастеров, рисующих картины к чудесным сказкам. Но только жизнь в нем была далеко не сказочной, под журчание фонтанных струй, мелодичный смех дам, стук копыт лучших скакунов, звон парадного, другое здесь не дозволялось, оружия вершились дела, которые кому-то могли стоить имени, состояния или жизни. В очаровательных беседках непринужденно и завуалировано обсуждались вопросы устранения соперников или избавления от нежелательного плода, в светлых и просторных кабинетах решалось, оставить ли человека в живых, как лучше собрать налоги, сколько войск отправить на подавления волнений в недавно присоединенных провинциях или усилить морские патрули на акватории новых, недавно ванийских, портов и берегов. Кому достанется тот или иной пост или денежная дотация, сообщения разведчиков о соседях, отслеживался контроль над деятельностью купцов и многое другое.   
И в этом великолепии появился новый хозяин, точнее тот, кто мог бы стать им, если бы дал себе хоть малейший труд для этого. Саймон несколько дней провел почти безвылазно в отведенных ему поражающих своей роскошью покоях, разобрал привезенные вещи, безразлично вытерпел набег портних и башмачников, но вытолкал взашей какого-то странного типа, приставленного к нему, чтобы объяснить дворцовые порядки и провалялся на огромной кровати, разглядывая светлые тканевые складки на потолке. Он безучастно лежал, ему, дотоле любопытному и жадного до всего нового, не хотелось ровным счетом ничего. Если бы его не тормошили, чтобы покормить, помыться, а вечерами уйти к королю, он бы не двинулся с места. Оживал только под ласками Норберта, который заставлял его кричать от страсти, теряя голову, Саймон словно разбивался прозрачной радугой. Каждое утро начиналось с какого-нибудь красивого, диковинного цветка из оранжереи на подушке, о которых он прежде только читал.  
На четвертый день король вытащил его из кровати и отправил одеваться в его комнаты, благо уже прибыла первая партия готовой одежды. И пригласил его на конную прогулку, протесты он преспокойно отклонил, сказав, что Саймону необходимо развеяться, его хандра не должна продолжаться. И парень снова оказался под прицелом сотен глаз. Но поездка, вместе со стихийно организованными скачками в предместьях действительно хорошо подействовала на него. Молодое здоровое тело не могло долго тосковать, и его природа взяла свое. Саймон начал приходить в себя. К королю он относился по-прежнему отстраненно, может, только это и позволяло ему быть спокойным и вежливым на людях.   
Даже самые пылкие проявления чувств его теперь не волновали, когда король шептал ему что-то совсем безумное, занимаясь с ним любовью, устраивая завтраки в постели или романтические свидания. Правда, последние, если были в парке, то под охраной десятков гвардейцев, по чему Саймон не преминул пройтись. Норберт только пожал плечами.   
Немного придя в себя, Саймон возобновил занятия магией, причем на этот раз самостоятельно, тот маг, что был рекомендован ему в наставники, вызвал резкое отторжение, прежде всего своей безапелляционной манерой разговора, редко позволяя новоявленному ученику высказываться. Парень в сердцах послал его подальше, сказав королю, что если вдруг встретит того, кто мог бы его чему-то научить, то сам попросит его об ученичестве. И ему приходилось осторожно пробираться вперед, нередко на ощупь, раньше, хоть он и многое осваивал самостоятельно, его поддерживала мысль, что в любой момент он может обратиться к отцу и тот объяснит и расскажет, если не все, то многое. Сейчас эта страховка пропала.   
Среди придворных были маги, с которыми Саймон попытался общаться и понял, что почти все его стремления оказались напрасными. Дружескими или хотя бы приятельскими отношениями здесь и не пахло, свои знания они оберегали, как последний медяк, вне зависимости от того насколько они были хороши. И он быстро остыл к этим людям, продолжая общаться лишь с графом Клэроном, но не из-за того, что он мог, у Саймона была возможность убедиться, что как маг тот гораздо слабее и куда меньше знает, а потому что это был компанейский и удивительно сердечный парень, особенно для здешнего серпентария. Вот кто послужил истинным гидом по подводным течениям двора, его группировкам и скрытым боевым действиям. Донак, граф Клэрон, общался почти со всеми молодежными группами, поддерживал неплохие отношения со старшими и пожилыми людьми, в том числе и очень влиятельными, однако глубоко ни во что не влезал и старался держаться подальше от всех проявлений политики.   
\- Кроме тебя, - со смехом сообщил Донак во время пьянки у него в особняке.   
\- Хочешь воспользоваться? – пьяно усмехнулся Саймон.  
\- Фи, как грубо! Нет, конечно. Зачем? Одного того, что все знают, что ты мой друг хватает, чтобы изменить расстановку сил на этой безумной шахматной доске. Да и сам я, знаешь ли, не самый бедный человек, а уж влияния моей бабули достаточно, чтобы избежать многих неприятностей. А ты мне нужен для веселья.  
\- Ну, если так смотреть, то может быть. Хотя весельчак из меня сейчас не очень, -хохотнул он.  
\- Тебе просто надо привыкнуть. Поверь мне, через полгода ты будешь чувствовать себя здесь как рыба в воде.   
Саймон бросил на него острый взгляд и протянул бокал, чтобы его вновь наполнили. Вечеринка продолжилась. Для Саймона до тех пор, пока один из телохранителей не подошел и не напомнил, что пора возвращаться. Тот попрощался с гостеприимным хозяином и отправился во дворец. Даже спустя несколько месяцев он никак не мог заставить себя называть это домом. Пусть и вполне в нем освоился. В эту ночь он очень удивил Норберта, накинувшись на него со всем пылом, на который был способен. Отдышавшись и протрезвев, Саймон лежал, положив голову на крепкое бедро, и блаженно щурился, оттого, что мужчина перебирал влажные пряди и ласкал кожу под ними.   
\- Может, тебя стоит почаще выпускать отдыхать вне дворца, если ты такой приходишь в мою постель?   
\- Не важно, - буркнул Саймон, не желая поддерживать то хрупкое равновесие, что возникло между ними. Он никому не мог рассказать о том, что происходило между ними, о том разладе, что был с самого начала. Разве только Кату, и то исключительно телепатически, но долго ли поговоришь, если почти весь разговор должен тянуть сам. Редкие письма, отправляемые голубиной почтой, были предельно нейтрального содержания, чтобы никто не мог ими воспользоваться. Да и то Кату считал, что другу повезло и в последнее время все чаще намекал, что, мол, хватит капризничать и пора принять Норберта, тем более вел он себя так как положено.   
Были и ухаживания, и любовные признания, устные и в письмах, последние Саймон в ярости рвал, а клочки их сжигал. Внутри все клокотало, а еще он злился на себя, что никак не мог порвать так же и те чувства, что жили в нем. Хорошо хоть внешне они практически не проявлялись. По крайней мере, он так думал. Пока однажды на балу не услышал голос Донака:  
\- А повезло нашему королю. Мне бы так влюбиться.   
\- Не завидуй, - прохладно сказал Саймон, они стояли возле распахнутого окна и вдыхали морозный воздух, чтобы остыть после танцев. – Кто знает, может, не такой уж он и счастливчик.   
\- Не скажи. Вы так друг на друга смотрите, все время хочется вспомнить, что я благовоспитанный мальчик и в чужой спальне мне не место. Особенно, если вы считаете, что на вас никто не смотрит.  
\- Что?! – откровенно изумился Саймон.   
\- А то! – назидательно продолжил приятель. – Знаешь, у пустынников есть поговорка, что любовь скрыть также сложно, как всадника на верблюде. Я только сейчас понял ее значение. Ваши чувства так сильны, что мне – мне, который вырос при дворе! – неловко находиться между вами, когда вы друг на друга смотрите. Это как ожог. Но если король, когда смотрит на тебя, просто светится, то у тебя любовь смешивается с тоской. С жуткой тоской, откровенно говоря. Что случилось? Ты не уверен в нем? Боишься, что не захочет продлить договор? Да мне кажется, все изменилось. Да ты только намекни ему, и он тут же разорвет прежний контракт и заключит постоянный. Или это как-то связано с его женитьбой?   
Одно только напоминание о грядущем браке заставило поморщиться. При дворе официально считалось, что это именно король решил заключить временный договор, мол, чтобы не дразнить гусей, то есть будущего тестя. А кто-то пустил слух, что он просто не желает быть связанным чем-то постоянным. Хотя и постоянный договор обычно содержит пункты, которые позволяют по ряду причин его расторгнуть.   
\- Ты ошибаешься. Никакой тоски. И контракт останется временным, а там видно будет.   
\- Саймон… - растерянно пробормотал Донак. – Ты просто не веришь? Но он любит, поверь…  
\- Не надо, Донак, прекрати, - отрезал Саймон, недвусмысленно давая понять, что не желает продолжения разговора.  
А еще Норберт решил занять его так, чтобы свободного времени у него практически не оставалось.   
\- Чтобы ты не скучал, - заявил он.  
Чтобы не шастал по мужикам, мысленно перевел для себя Саймон. И король его познакомил со своим дядей. Принц Фолту оказался спокойным мужчиной с задумчивым взглядом, уже почти весь седой. Он курировал разведку и внутреннюю безопасность страны. Саймон оторопел, когда ему предложили поработать с ним. Предвидя свой уход, он попробовал отвертеться, чтобы не уносить с собой лишних секретов и не подвергать угрозе Норберта и его королевство. Но не тут-то было. Кажущийся флегматичным Фолту, вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и запряг работать аналитиком. Никто не ждал от него шпионских подвигов. Боги упасите и сохраните! Норберт бы по потолку забегал, если бы подобная перспектива замаячила перед его мальчиком. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы у Саймона не было времени заниматься самоедством.   
Повязав его магической клятвой о неразглашении, что вызвало вздох облегчения у Саймона, принц Фолту принялся обучать его премудростям ремесла разведчика и контрразведчика, здесь четкого разделения не существовало, поначалу ему давали что-то несложное, к примеру, произвести подсчет примерного объема налогов, который собрала Дония за прошлый год или как завербовать кое-кого из контрабандистов на восточной границе. Каково же было его изумление, когда его начали понемногу знакомить с коллегами. Одним из лучших разведчиков, например, считался Датов Рэмо, аристократ и знаменитый поэт с романтическими черными кудрями, вечно смеющимися глазами цвета полночи и звонким голосом, чьи стихи и поэмы пользовались нередко скандальной популярностью, некоторые из них были кое-где запрещены, а о его гулянках ходили легенды. Король нередко читал любовнику его вирши, чтобы рассказать как сильно любит. А к девятнадцатому дню рождению Саймона заказал небольшую поэму. Поэма считалась приватной, но это не помешало ей разлететься за несколько дней по всему королевству со скоростью света. Когда Саймон слышал, как за его спиной намеренно начинали ее цитировать, часто довольно откровенные пассажи, у него начинали пылать уши. Тем не менее, Рэмо был на очень хорошем счету у педантичного и сдержанного принца.   
Или же Саймон с жадным любопытством общался с женщиной с невыразительной внешностью серой мыши. Для внешнего мира она была содержательницей пансиона благородных девиц, на деле готовила отличных шпионов, давая им полную подготовку – от тонкостей этикета в любом кругу до умения вести огромное хозяйство, от медицинских навыков до знаний по всем методам сбора информации и практики убийств. Впрочем, большинству подчиненных принца Фолту последнее если где и пригождалось, то в основном на дуэлях. Саймон был просто ошарашен, когда узнал что часть из тех, кого он считал никчемными прожигателями жизни и пустой придворной швалью, на деле оказались сотрудниками разведки с великолепной выучкой, четко контролирующими жизнь при дворе, отслеживающими любые поползновения иностранных коллег при посольствах, которые в силу дипломатических нужд и обязанностей должны были сталкиваться с ними.   
И, конечно, информация. Это то бесплотное золото, что стекалось к принцу, и он тщательно проверял его. Информация – залог безопасности и благополучия, любил повторять Фолту. И терпеливо натаскивал Саймона. А вскоре ему представилась возможность принять участие в первой серьезной акции. Он разработал вместе с другими дезинформацию по рудникам с сереброносной рудой и сам слил ее внешне инфантильному и изнеженному аристократу, который поставлял сведения ко двору эмира пустынников. Все прошло гладко, кое-какая подобная руда в указанных местах и впрямь была, но существенно хуже качеством, да и было ее там кот наплакал, но это должно было отвлечь от серьезных разработок, а позже, если повести игру с умом, то и дискредитировать утонченного лазутчика.   
До Саймона не сразу дошел смысл пристального внимания к его персоне со стороны принца, то есть сначала он его лениво прощупал, убедился в его безобидности для интересов короны и должной лояльности если не королю, то хотя бы стране. А потом почти всегда держал его рядом с собой, показывая как работает. Когда Саймон понял, что принц готовит его на свое место, то просто оторопел. Едва ли он сам решил, что парень годится для такой работы, есть гораздо большее число людей, лучше в разы в этом разбирающихся и уж точно с куда большим интересом относящихся к своей работе, сомневаться кто составил ему протекцию не приходилось. А это означало, что король желал его видеть возле себя и годы спустя. Фолту собирался отойти от дел через несколько лет, чтобы отдохнуть и уделять больше внимания жене и пятилетней приемной дочери, которую они удочерили после многих лет бесплодия. Возможно, это и было одной из причин того, что он безоговорочно поддерживал и помогал племяннику.   
\- Многие маги считают, что интуиция важнее, чем логическое мышление, но не надо доходить до того, чтобы она заменяла тебе мозг, как некоторым. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Информация, каким бы путем она не пришла, должна проверяться и перепроверяться. Если она идет тебе в руки слишком легко, всегда задавай вопрос, кому это выгодно? Насколько она достоверна? И что от этого выиграешь лично ты.   
И множество нюансов, понятных профессионалу. Когда у Саймона более менее восстановилось его душевное равновесие, он смирился с тем, что ему надо быть еще какое-то время с Норбертом, к нему вернулось и его огромное обаяние и умение общаться с людьми. И он использовал это для блага своей конторы, тем более интересующие их люди теперь вились вокруг него с усердием мошкары.   
И снова все закрутилась в стремительном хороводе. Саймон и не заметил как пролетело время, только однажды вдруг заметил, что до конца осталось три месяца. И потихоньку начал прикидывать пути отхода. Прежде всего, он хотел развязаться со службой в разведке. Но осторожные кружения вокруг принца и Норберта ни к чему хорошему не привели. Принц сухо сказал, что его отставку, пока ее не подтвердит король, не примет, а с последним получился единственный за все время их совместной жизни скандал. Норберт в бешенстве заявил, что пока рано вообще о чем-либо говорить и вообще даже формальный повод для расставания – его женитьба – исчез. Его невеста погибла в результате несчастного случая, что тут же испортило отношения с ванийцами. Оставалось радоваться, что за это время удалось сколотить хороший флот, способный дать отпор ванийским корсарам и регулярному флоту.   
На следующий день после ссоры Саймон был мало того, что не в духе, так еще и чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном. Последнее стало почти привычным состоянием за прошедшую неделю, к тому же он стал замечать, что его магические навыки ослабли. Он пытался прочесть письмо из дипломатической переписки глубокоуважаемых коллег из ванийского посольства, не вскрывая его, это удалось далеко не с первой попытки. И Саймон был неприятно удивлен этим, раньше такое получалось влет. И осадок после ссоры остался неприятный, может быть, в силу его отчужденности и постоянного контроля, но они до этого практически не ссорились. Норберт его не раздражал, его привычки казались нормальными, Саймон, помня о своем намерении уйти, был довольно послушен. Он не подпускал его близко, но и не отталкивал, и не позволял относиться к нему как к близкому человеку, когда можно в запале наговорить много лишнего, а потом помириться и сделать вид, что ничего не было. А сейчас эта вспышка воспринималась как сильнейший удар. Ему было больно от этого. Саймон удивлялся непривычной восприимчивости в последнее время.   
И в таком состоянии его перехватил Донак и, посмотрев на хмурое лицо, предложил прокатиться верхом по городу и его окрестностям. Саймон с радостью ухватился за это предложение. И действительно верховая прогулка пошла на пользу, он расслабился, и они болтали и перекидывались подначками, как обычно делают большинство молодых парней. Заминка произошла, когда их кавалькада почти столкнулась с экипажем молодого герцога Ролда. Тот выходил из кареты, бережно поддерживая под локоть своего любовника, даже легкий плащ не скрывал огромного живота последнего. Маг. Беременный, к тому же.   
\- Как хорошо, что я никогда не окажусь в таком положении, - легкомысленно заметил Донак, когда они расстались, раскланявшись, с герцогом и вежливо пропустив его. Последнее замечание было обоснованным. Донак спал только с женщинами, к тому же для наступления мужской беременности необходимо, чтобы хотя бы один из любовников был магом, потому что именно магия создает и поддерживает энергетический кокон, в котором развивается ребенок, и проводятся специальные обряды. Саймон однажды наткнулся на их описание, его передернуло, ничего запрещенного, но ему не слишком это понравилось. Себе он тоже такого не желал. Или беременность наступала по взаимной истинной любви. – И мой сын родился от женщины.  
\- У тебя есть сын? – удивился Саймон. Граф Клэрон не был женат, а о его бастардах не было ничего слышно.  
\- Есть, незаконный, - очень светло улыбнулся Донак. – Ему два года, его мать хотела сначала избавиться от него, не смогла, пропустила сроки, потом пришла ко мне, сказала, что или я его заберу или она его сбагрит в приют. Когда родила, я провел обряд определения родства, он показал, что мальчишка и правда мой. И я оставил его себе, отвез в мое поместье, что в предместьях столицы. Он такой смешной и хорошенький. Титула моего он не получит, но я его обеспечу, дам образование и куда-нибудь потом пристрою. Бабуля рвала и метала, когда узнала, но потом остыла и теперь души в нем не чает, только требует, чтобы я это не афишировал.   
Тут хихикнул Саймон, вдовствующая графиня Клэрон наводила ужас не только на свое семейство, но и на половину двора. Она была весьма грозной и влиятельной особой, но Саймон с ней неплохо поладил, и она относилась к нему с благосклонностью. Этот эпизод хоть и поднял настроение, но зацепил занозой, застрявшей в сознании. И когда он вернулся во дворец, он заперся и просканировал себя. То, что он увидел, заставило его оцепенеть. Теперь ему стал понятен и упадок сил, и перепады настроения. Все стало понятно. Он увидел в себе два переливающихся сгустка энергии. Дети. Их с Норбертом дети. И они тянули из него силы, чтобы поддерживать свою жизнь.   
Когда шок прошел, оставив после себя гнев и ужас, Саймон начала прикидывать как избавиться от них. Его никогда не интересовал этот вопрос, который он считал чисто женским, знал только, что это должно решаться на ранних сроках. Он еще раз прошелся по себе, просматривая энергетические линии и решая как их разорвать. Потянул осторожно, прикидывая что и как, и почувствовал, как они сгустились вокруг коконов, малыши, словно почуяв опасность, защищались. Через некоторое время понял, что не рискнет самостоятельно сейчас что-либо сделать, уж больно неизведанным и опасным было то, что он задумал и Саймон отправился в библиотеку, чтобы попытаться найти информацию по этому вопросу.   
Королевская библиотека была не чета той, что привык юный лорд в поместье своего отца, книг по самым разным тематикам в ней было многие тысячи, в том и числе и одна из лучших подборок по магии. Когда он пришел сюда в первый раз, королевский хранитель провел его по огромным помещениям, показывая где какие книги хранятся. Теперь он ориентировался в ней едва ли не лучше, чем хранитель. И он целеустремленно шел в секцию с магическими фолиантами. У него ушло несколько часов, чтобы найти необходимые книги, их оказалось всего две, посвященных мужской и, стало быть, магической беременности.   
Саймон с ужасом прочел их, их содержимое, в общем-то, перекликалось и он узнал, что аборт при мужской беременности почти невозможен по двум причинам: первое, это означает обрыв всех энергетических нитей, что почти наверняка приведет к потере магической силы и вполне вероятно к смерти, второе, даже если обрыв произойдет более менее гладко, надо извлечь плод, который мгновенно гибнет и начинает разлагаться прямо в брюшной полости. И если операцию провести быстро, то в принципе есть вероятность избежать перитонита, но тоже весьма низкая. А тут двойня, шансы на благополучный исход сводятся к нулю.   
Тут настало время задуматься, кто мог бы провести подобную операцию и держал бы язык за зубами. Он достаточно проработал с принцем Фолту, чтобы знать такого лекаря, по крайней мере, в столице, он не найдет. И как объяснит королю внезапно взявшийся шов?   
Поэтому придется рожать, тут Саймон сглотнул. Надо будет искать пути отступления. Искать дом, искать лекаря, который проведет операцию, искать кормилиц. При начале родовой деятельности нити сами начинают делиться и освобождать ауру ребенка, отделяя ее от родительской. Поэтому эта операция не более опасна, чем если бы ее делали женщине.   
Мозги заскрипели, начиная прикидывать примерные первые шаги. Через кого действовать? Ответ пришел сразу же – Кату! Больше не через кого. Кто-то побоится короля, кто-то захочет заработать на этом, продав его. Да мало ли. А Кату не подведет. И надо решить куда уехать. Подумав, все же выбрал Донию, там много больших городов, где можно затеряться, светловолосые там не редкость, спокойная и сытая страна, там придется менять имя, но это сделать легче. Так, теперь деньги. Норберт тратил их на него без счета, и то, что ему причиталось по контракту, просто лежало на его счету в одном из банков, окутывающем своей сетью несколько стран, в том числе и Донию. Он недавно освоил метод укрывания денег, сам разрабатывал некоторые схемы, далеко не все из них показывал своему шефу. Поэтому деньги можно будет увезти, часть из них оставить на отдельном счете и предоставить туда доступ Кату. А вот с драгоценностями сложнее, они все были тонкой работы с хорошими, редкими камнями, продать такие очень сложно, только если расковырять камни и переплавить металл, потому что в противном случае, как только они всплывут, по ним начнут отматывать цепочку люди принца и найдут его. А это меньше всего надо. Но взять с собой стоит, потому что все равно деньги. А дети – это дорогое удовольствие.   
Надо будет купить дом, они должны вырасти в нормальном доме, а не скитаясь по съемным углам. Саймон положил ладонь на живот, и почувствовал досаду. Как их вообще угораздило прийти через него! Зачем? Он вспомнил пояснение в книге. Истинная взаимная любовь двух половинок. Да уж, любовь. Он знал, что она есть, но легче ему не становилось. А потом возник вопрос – не те ли это души, что уже были его детьми в прошлых жизнях? Они так все осложняют, без них проще было бы замести следы. Впрочем, следует признать, что он очень расслабился и только сейчас начал серьезно обдумывать пути отхода благодаря им. И снова взяло сомнение. А сможет ли он любить их или они станут просто обузой, долгом, с которым он не сможет развязаться еще восемнадцать лет. Но точного ответа парень не получит прежде, чем родит их. Его снова передернуло от этих слов. Родить! Боги! Ему и в голову такое не приходило, он даже традиционным способом детей не хотел, а уж так-то.   
Как скрыть беременность от Норберта? Ведь изменения в теле могут проходить быстрее, потому что у него двойня. Саймон снова заглянул в книги и задумался. Он знал, что у него четвертая неделя, крепкий пресс, который может продержаться дольше, но всего равно тело должно стать мягче и тяжелее, но его мучило, не начнет ли живот расти раньше обычного? Впрочем, поделать он уже ничего не мог. Только понадеяться на удачу.   
Первое, что сделал Саймон, вернувшись в свою спальню – связался с Кату телепатически и рассказал тому, что случилось. Ответом ему служило потрясенное молчание.  
\- Кату, ты поможешь мне? – спросил Саймон.  
\- Да, - выдавил друг. – Что я должен делать? – поинтересовался он, немного придя в себя.   
Саймон вздохнул с облегчением и принялся рассказывать ему, как начать переводить деньги, чтобы увести их из поля зрения службы разведки. Потом они, посоветовавшись, решили, что дом лучше всего покупать в Негано, третьем по размерам городе Донии.   
\- Кату, ты поедешь со мной? Мне нужен будет рядом человек, которому я смогу доверять. Один я вряд ли справлюсь.  
\- Поеду, конечно, куда я денусь, - отозвался он. – Надеюсь, твой отец отпустит меня.  
И началась осторожная игра. Норберт в тот вечер пришел просить прощения и после обычного церемонного ужина, увел в свои покои. Когда они лежали, сонные и уставшие, мужчина перебирал пряди прикорнувшего на его плече любовника.   
\- Саймон, - позвал он.  
\- Что? – сонный зевок почти перекрыл звуки единственного слова.  
\- Скоро закончиться срок соглашения. Я хочу подписать постоянное соглашение. Что скажешь?  
Сон как ветром сдуло.  
\- Я этого не хочу, - сухо ответил Саймон.   
\- Разве я дал повод усомниться в своей любви, мой хороший? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Что нужно, чтобы ты, наконец, поверил мне?   
\- Отпусти меня. Дай уйти.  
\- Ты разорвешь мне сердце, родной. Ты до сих пор не простил мне то, как я заключил договор?   
\- И это тоже. И потому, наверно, имеет смысл прекращать работу с принцем, чтобы я знал как можно меньше, и нигде не всплыло это знание. Норберт?   
Тот молчал, закаменев.   
\- Саймон, прошу, родной, не надо. Не бросай меня, - зашептал горячечно Норберт. – Я не смогу жить без тебя.  
\- Ну, почему же, - цинично усмехнулся Саймон. – Когда так говорят, все отлично живут.   
\- Только внешне, Саймон. Внутри они умирают, потому что истекают кровью своей души.   
\- Скажи, когда ты вломился в мою жизнь и разрушил ее, ты думал какими слезами плачу я?  
\- Прости меня, я не знаю какими словами и делами вымолить твое прощение. Я почти не контролировал себя тогда. Это было сильнее меня, мне нужно было, чтобы ты был со мной. И только когда твой отец согласился отдать тебя мне, я пришел в себя. Хотя сейчас понимаю, что натворил.  
\- Отпусти меня, дай спокойно уйти и я прощу тебе все.  
\- Не могу, - еле слышный шелест.   
\- Сейчас ты достаточно здравомыслящ, чтобы трезво все решать, Норберт. Да, я знаю силу нашей связи. Но я устал от нее, ты говоришь, что я могу разбить твое сердце, а ты мне душу рвешь. Я так устал, Нор. Прошу, не держи меня.   
\- Любимый, что же ты творишь…  
\- Неужели страшнее того, что делаешь ты?   
\- Твой отец сказал, что мы сможем выжить только вместе.  
\- Мне тоже, но я этому не верю. Я хочу себе новой жизни. Может, если мы сможет разорвать этот порочный круг, мы вздохнем полной грудью, свободные уже от этого морока?   
Ответа не последовало. Саймон отодвинулся от любовника, горечь кислотой жгла изнутри. У них, может, получилось бы что-то, но не в этой жизни. Может, расстояние и время сделают свое целительное дело? По крайней мере, он постарается выжить один. Впрочем, нет, теперь не один. И он зажмурился при одной мысли, что может повториться и кошмар с детьми. Словно не мечтал сам избавиться от них несколько часов назад. Уж как при дворе могут расправляться с теми, кто мешает, он теперь знает не понаслышке. Хотя Норберт сильный правитель с мощной отлаженной системой безопасности.   
За последующие два месяца Саймон смог осторожно перевести почти все деньги в Негано, Кату приехал в столицу и они несколько раз встречались и обменивались письмами. Если бумаг можно было бы избежать, Саймон это бы сделал. Но часть писем содержала подробные инструкции по тому как переводить деньги, другая доверенностями, чтобы сделать это.   
Норберт усилил наблюдение за Саймоном, чтобы знать что тот замышляет и теперь лучшие агенты следили за юношей. Но, несмотря на беременность, тот все равно оставался сильным магом и мог уходить от наружки, они с Кату встречались в разных местах. Телепортацией он сейчас не пользовался, боялся спровоцировать остановку беременности.  
И когда все было готово, он встретился с Кату, отправившим ему письмо, что присмотрел дом, и передать ему доверенность для доступа к счету. Друг порывался проследить за тем, что он благополучно вернулся во дворец, как было до того, но Саймон только отмахнулся раздраженно, не прислушиваясь к словам Кату, что тот видел странных типов, кружащих возле дворца, но не смевших вроде слишком близко к нему подходить.   
Саймон не успел даже понять, как узкий переулок, которым он возвращался из гостиницы, где они встречались, оказался перекрытым черной каретой без герба или иных знаков. Из нее выскочили люди, скрутившие его так быстро, что он и пикнуть не успел, его умений не хватило на то, чтобы отбиться, к тому же в последнее время стал неповоротливым.  
Норберт тем временем ждал приезда лорда Квенака, с которым он поддерживал постоянную переписку все это время. А в этот раз пришло даже не письмо, мысленный зов.  
«Ваше величество, я, кажется, нашел причину ваших проблем. И вероятно, смогу решить».  
«Так сделайте это, милорд!»   
«Боюсь, для этого мне надо встретиться с Саймоном и поговорить с ним, а он не написал мне и пары слов. Он все еще не простил меня».  
«Приезжайте, милорд, Саймон будет с вами говорить, я об этом позабочусь»  
И вот теперь он с нетерпением ждал своего «тестя». Он не знал, был ли у него шанс сблизиться с Саймоном, если бы он тогда не надавил на него и даже не мог припомнить свои слова и эмоции. Но теперь он надеялся все уладить. И когда лорд Квенак появился на пороге его кабинета, вздохнул с облегчением.   
\- Милорд, я так рад вас видеть!  
\- Добрый вечер, ваше величество. Я также рад видеть вас в полном здравии, - приветствовал короля Квенак.  
\- Желаете отдохнуть с дороги?  
\- Я думаю, я смогу отдохнуть и поужинать как раз за то время, что вы будете убеждать моего сына встретиться со мной. Я бы не хотел привлекать к себе внимание.   
\- Разумеется, я распоряжусь, чтобы вас проводили в ваши покои, подготовили ванну и принесли ужин.   
\- Благодарю вас, ваше величество.  
Норберт почти помчался в апартаменты Саймона, но не обнаружил его там. С недоумением прошелся по комнатам, не найдя любовника, отправился искать его слугу. Тот доложил, что не видел хозяина с утра. Странно, у Фолту сегодня не было дел для него. А уже темнеет, и его все нет. Саймон всегда честно предупреждал короля, если планировал где-то задержаться или пойти в гости, у него появилось некоторое количество приятелей, с которыми он с достаточным постоянством общался. И кстати, где агенты, которые должны обеспечивать его безопасность?  
Через полчаса перед сходящим с ума от беспокойства королем стоял бледный агент наружки и пытался связно объяснить, почему потеряв своего подопечного из виду еще днем, не доложил своему руководителю об этом сразу.  
\- Ваше величество, мы пытались его найти. Мы же докладывали, он исчезает временами и никто не может его вычислить в этот момент. И сегодня произошло то же самое. Ваше величество…  
\- Я теперь понимаю, что вы зря получаете свое жалование и видимо вы слишком расслабились! И вам придется искать новую должность!   
\- Ваше величество!  
\- Вон отсюда! И позовите мне Ружана! – Ружан Сколи был руководителем всей службы безопасности дворца и он не замедлил появиться.  
Он уже знал о случившемся и задал один вопрос:  
\- Ваше величество, вы позволите осмотреть комнаты лорда Саймона? Возможно, мы сможем найти что-либо, могущее указать на то куда и с кем он ушел.  
Король дал дозволение. И в результате обыска, сыщики нашли утреннее письмо Кату, единственное, что Саймон не успел уничтожить, собираясь сделать это по возвращению.   
\- «Саймон, я нашел подходящий дом. Тебе понравиться. Надо встретиться как обычно. К.» Это как понимать? – прошептал король. – Кто мог это написать?  
Лорд Квенак, был выдернут из своих комнат и теперь был рядом с ним, заглянул на смятый лист.  
\- Кажется, я знаю кто это может быть, - сухо заметил он.  
\- И кто же? – резко обернулся к нему Норберт.  
\- Мне знаком этот почерк. Это Кату.  
\- Его бывший…  
\- Да, он все время жил в моем поместье. А недавно пришел и попросил расчет. И он исчез.   
\- Значит, он где-то в городе?  
\- Полагаю, что так. Видимо, Саймон планировал уехать с ним. Странно, мне никогда не казалось, что между ними есть сколько-нибудь сильные чувства.  
\- И тем не менее, - потерянным голосом произнес Норберт. – Вы можете обнаружить его местонахождение? Этого Кату?  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил Квенак, чувствуя, что все внутри сворачивается в узел. Это позор! Позор на всю семью. Неужели этот мальчишка не мог подождать еще месяц? Неужели он не понимает, что не выживет без короля. Впрочем, эти вопросы сейчас были не более чем риторическими. А предстояло заняться делом. Квенак сел в кресло и уставился перед собой расфокусированным взглядом. Пытаться зацепить Саймона – бесполезная затея, он стал слишком силен, хотя в последнее время его магия, при попытке сканирования казалась нестабильной. И потому он искал Кату. И нашел его очень быстро, тот и не прятался. Вынырнул из транса и посмотрел на столпившихся мужчин уже ясным взглядом.  
\- Что это может быть за место – гостиница или постоялый двор, в общем зале висит аляповатая картина с каким-то безумным медведем?  
\- Это трактир «Раненный медведь» в Нижнем городе, - немедленно откликнулся один из агентов. – Там и комнаты сдают, и он довольно близок к центру.  
\- Что там забыл Саймон? – раздраженно прошипел король. – Впрочем, неважно, собираемся!  
\- Ваше величество! Вы не можете! Там вам не место!   
\- Если Саймон там был, стало быть, и я там могу появиться, - отрезал Норберт. – Берите всех, кто есть, едем туда!  
Он не пожелал слушать разумных слов Ружана, убеждавших его, что они приедут, найдут Кату и все из него выбьют, в том числе и душу, если понадобиться. Его снедал страх, он чувствовал, что с Саймоном что-то стряслось. И сильно подозревал, что в этом трактире его мальчика уже нет. В результате через час отряд из двадцати всадников, в том числе и упершегося рогом короля и лорда Квенака въехал во двор трактира, и, не обращая внимание на оторопевших от столь нежеланного и нежданного визита посетителей, ввалились в сам трактир. Его хозяин, чуть рухнувший на пол от осознания личности визитера, тут же ответил, что искомый парень у него остановился и живет уже две недели. Даже вызвался проводить.   
Король взлетел по лестнице ведомый злостью и страхом и затарабанил в указанную дверь кулаком, готовый уже просто рычать.   
\- Кто там? – раздался неуверенный голос.  
\- Открывай, паршивец, пока я тут тебе дверь не вынес, - рявкнул Норберт.   
Там возникла пауза. А потом, когда мужчина был готов приказать ломать ее, раздался звук открываемого засова и дверь открылась. Из-за нее выглянул ненавистный рыжий мальчишка. И был сметен живым ураганом ворвавшегося короля.  
\- Где он?  
\- Кто?  
\- Саймон, черт тебя дери!   
\- Я не знаю, я не видел его уже давно… - и Кату начал отступать от взбешенного Норберта.  
\- Ах, не знаешь? И не видел? А почему я нашел у него твои письма? И его видели идущего сюда?  
\- Этого не может быть! Мы здесь ни разу не встречались! – воскликнул Кату и тут же заткнулся, сообразив что именно сказал.  
\- Не здесь? А где же? И как часто это случалось?  
Побелевший от ярости король нависал над съежившимся от страха Кату.  
\- И что же, стоило мне отвернуться, как он тут же бежал к тебе?   
\- Нет! Нет, ваше величество! Ваша милость, - дрожащим голосом обратился он к Квенаку, стоявшим рядом и понимавшим, что мало того, что он опозорен любимым сыном, так еще и взбешенный Норберт может с ним сделать все что угодно. – Я клянусь, что мы ни разу не спали с тех пор как Саймон уехал с королем. Клянусь! У нас тогда все было кончено!– в его голосе звенели слезы.   
\- Но вы переписывались! – зарычал Норберт.  
\- Да, но только как друзья… - еле слышным шепотом ответил Кату. – Он сам меня учил писать и читать. И теперь это пригодилось.   
\- Вы с ним уехать хотели, не так ли? Что вы задумали, паршивцы?! – сдерживаясь изо всех сил, шипел король.  
\- Только уехать, ему нужна была помощь… И потом особенно… Я… Через меня он дом искал… Но то, что он пропал, он это не делал, его силой увезли, я уверен!  
\- Силой? С чего ты взял?  
\- Вокруг дворца крутились какие-то типы, он не особо обращал внимание на них, хотя я говорил ему об этом, но они, по-моему, внимательно следили за Саймоном, ваше величество. И не мог он сам уехать, он ждал, пока истечет срок соглашения. Он никогда бы не подставил свою семью, он их слишком любит. И слово «честь» для него не пустой звук.  
\- Порасуждай мне тут о чести, гаденыш! – рявкнул король. – Что за типы? Кто такие?  
\- Не знаю, но мне показалось, что они словно качались все время, вразвалку ходили, почти все, и глаза такие, человека убить для них как муху прихлопнуть.   
\- Моряки? – озадачился Квенак. И обернулся к «зятю». – Может, имеет смысл пошерстить ванийских моряков, вероятно, их рук дело.  
Вполне возможно так и есть, с ванийскими правителями, с морскими королями, у Норберта в последнее время складывались очень непростые отношения, потому что он усилил береговую стражу, сильно портя жизнь контрабандистам.  
\- Погоди, - вдруг опомнился начавший приходить в себя Норберт. – О каком доме вообще шла речь? Почему Саймон решил снять сразу дом?  
Кату сжался еще больше и смотрел на своего лорда и короля больными глазами.  
\- Не молчи! Объясни, зачем решил целый дом снять?  
\- Ваше величество, я не могу… Это не моя жизнь… Я обещал…, - шептал тот словно в бреду, не отводя взгляда.  
Снова мгновенно заведшийся Норберт схватил Кату за горло и встряхнул хорошенько.   
\- У тебя сейчас тебя только одна жизнь, твоя собственная, и с ней ты можешь распрощаться, если не ответишь четко и внятно на мои вопросы. Что за тайны от меня завел Саймон? С кем он там планировал жить? Не с тобой ли? Или еще кто-то у него был, о ком я не знаю?  
\- Я тоже, но только потому, что ему нужна будет помощь, - просипел Кату, с трудом отвоевывая каждый глоток воздуха и вцепившись обеими руками в запястье Норберта, тщетно пытаясь отцепить его от своего горла.   
\- Какая помощь?!   
\- С детьми, - из последних сил выдавил Кату, уже задыхаясь, - Он хотел, чтобы рядом был человек, которому он доверяет.   
\- Что?!! – взревел король. – Что ты мелешь?! Какие дети?!  
Рядом ахнул Квенак, потрясенный словами мальчишки.   
\- Ваше величество, отпустите его! Так мы не сможем его расспросить как следует, - вмещался лорд Дорих. И Норберт разжал, наконец, тиски. Придушенный Кату мешком осел на пол, пытаясь вздохнуть поглубже.   
\- Кату, я правильно тебя понял, что мой сын ждет детей?  
\- Да, ваша милость, - устало кивнул Кату, отдышавшись. – Уже три месяца как он беременный.   
\- Почему ты говоришь во множественном числе?  
\- Саймон говорит, что будет двойня, сказал - мальчики.  
\- И когда он мне собирался об этом сказать? – обманчиво спокойно спросил король.   
\- Он не хотел, чтобы вы знали об этом, потому что тогда вы не дали бы ему уехать. И он не хотел, чтобы кто-то пытался достать вас через них. Именно поэтому он хотел исчезнуть навсегда.   
\- Заботливый какой! – заорал Норберт. – А оставить меня без детей и их без меня это, по-твоему, правильно. Он спросил меня, хочу ли я никогда не увидеть и не узнать о том, что у нас есть дети.   
\- Ваше величество! – в голосе Квенака прорезались стальные нотки. - Успокойтесь! Гневом делу не поможешь, да и изливается он не на того человека, а сейчас главное найти Саймона, тогда вы уже сможете все обсудить с ним. Три месяца, говоришь? – обратился он к совершенно убитому Кату.   
\- Около трех месяцев, да, - ответил тот.   
\- Значит, самый опасный период позади, - задумчиво протянул он. – Нашел время для побега… Дурак!   
\- Как это понимать? – хмуро спросил король.   
\- Это значит следующее – мужская беременность не может прерваться ни естественным, если так можно сказать, ни искусственным путем без смертельного риска, она должна пройти до конца. А сейчас с ним может случиться все что угодно…   
\- Он может погибнуть еще и от этого? – побелел Норберт.   
\- Да, - мрачно ответил Квенак. – И это самое страшное. Он не может позволить себе роскошь волнений, не говоря уже о физической угрозе, а она есть.  
Норберт с шипением выпустил воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Найду – под замок посажу до самых родов, чтоб не тянуло его на приключения!   
\- А вот этого делать не стоит, он просто не примет этого и все равно уйдет от вас.   
\- Даже без детей? Я не отдам их.  
\- Вы сделаете это, ваше величество? - с неожиданным вызовом в голосе спросил Квенак. – тогда чего же стоят все ваши разговоры о вашей огромной любви, если вы готовы опуститься до шантажа собственной кровью и плотью.   
Норберт подавился воздухом и в упор уставился на лорда Дориха.  
\- Ладно, отложим эти разговоры до его возвращения, там видно будет.   
Королевская свита вернулась во дворец уже глубокой ночью, прихватив с собой Кату, из которого Норберт вытряхнул уже почти все подробности готовившегося побега. Там их ждал сумрачный Фолту и его помощники, который воспользовавшись минутной передышкой, попытался устроить втык племяннику, заявив тому, что он спятил, выехав в город без предварительной подготовки. Король только рыкнул в ответ, сказав, что сейчас интересует только Саймон и его безопасность.   
Устроив короткое совещание, выслушали Кату, его описания возможных похитителей, и прикинули, где их искать. Что могли потребовать взамен? Впрочем, даже в абсолютно неадекватном состоянии Норберт вряд ли бы решился на какие-то серьезные уступки теперь уже точно бывшим союзникам.  
\- Если выяснится, что их рук дело, позже им не миновать войны, - шипел король.  
\- Успокойтесь, ваше величество, - возражал невозмутимо Фолту. – Вы должны понимать, что это мог быть кто угодно, у кого хватило денег нанять ванийских корсаров, чтобы развязать войну и серьезно ослабить вас.   
На уши были поставлены все отделения разведки и гвардии. Перетрясены все осведомители, обыски именем короля частым гребнем прошлись по всей столице и пригородам. Основным уловом в этом было то, что словили множество разыскиваемых преступников. На дорогах, ведущих из города, были чаще выставлены усиленные патрули, проверяющие все подозрительные повозки. Вся изощренная сеть, сотканная за почти тридцать лет принцем, пришла в движение. Поиски распространились по всей стране, особенно тщательно проводились в землях близких к портам и прочих бывших ванийских провинциях. Через сутки появилась первая, заслуживающая внимания информация.  
\- Ваше величество, вашей бессонницей и беспокойством вы не поможете делу, идите спать, - пытался увещевать его принц.   
\- Речь идет не только о Саймоне, речь идет о моих наследниках. Если похитители узнают, что украли троих, там и требования будут другие.  
\- Возможно, - ошарашено пробормотал Фолту, когда племянник нехотя рассказал о беременности своего любовника. Он не стал говорить, что даже если все обойдется, законность появления на свет этих мальчишек будет весьма сомнительной. И то, что сойдет с рук обычному дворянину, будет не к лицу королю. Сейчас самое главное, вернуть обратно Саймона, чтобы Норберт смог успокоиться. Фолту проклял тот момент, когда эти двое встретились, короля, циничного, недоверчивого, очень рассудочного человека, словно подменили, он как с цепи срывался, когда речь заходила о Саймоне. По краткому размышлению, принц решил поговорить с лордом Квенаком, раз уж тот все знает, чтобы не выносит информацию за узкий круг.  
\- Милорд, скажите мне, не было ли сделано какое-то магическое воздействие на короля, что связало его такой безумной связью с вашим сыном?  
\- Ваше высочество, вы обвиняете в этом меня или Саймона?  
\- Нет, потому что вы ничего от этого не выиграли. Я спрашиваю об этом, затем, чтобы понять, что собственно происходит.  
\- Это длинная история, и, боюсь, всех подробностей не знает никто. Они повязаны уже много веков, встречаясь раз за разом в разных жизнях, но что-то постоянно идет не так. Если воздействие и было, то мы уже никогда не узнаем этого, потому как это было не в этой жизни. Есть кое-что, о чем надо знать этим двоим, но не нам с вами.  
\- Что ж, милорд, поверю вам на слово, - сказал принц после некоторого молчания. – Но если так будет продолжаться, король сойдет с ума отнюдь не метафорически.  
\- Когда вернется Саймон, клянусь, я сделаю все, чтобы прекратить это безумие, - устало ответил Квенак.   
\- Надеюсь.  
Саймон лежал, скорчившись в тряской повозке под полотняным тентом, и пытался прийти в себя. Его насильно напоили какой-то дрянью и он проспал довольно долго. И сейчас плавал в туманном мареве, охватившем его разум. Но ванийский акцент похитителей определил даже в таком состоянии, они что-то говорили о каком-то замке. Постепенно он начал приходить в себя, зашевелился насколько позволяли скованные конечности, пытаясь отодвинуть легкие, но душные тюки, которыми обложили его, чтобы принять более удобную позу. Саймон просканировал себя, проверяя как там малыши, несмотря на отраву, духоту и голодовку они были в порядке. И только сейчас он понял, что их будет любить в любом случае, точнее уже любит. Грустная усмешка коснулась его губ, при каких дурацких обстоятельств он это выяснил.   
Когда его сознание прояснилось достаточно, чтобы работать магически не только с собой, он попробовал позвать Кату. И пусть не сразу, ему удалось нащупать его.  
« Саймон!» – ахнул друг. «Саймон, где ты?!»  
« Тише, не ори» - пробурчал тот. «Мне и самому хочется знать. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор как мы расстались?»  
« Два дня. Саймон, здесь все на ушах стоят. Король спятил, похоже, окончательно, он сам контролирует все поисковые операции, и глаз с меня не сводит.»  
« Подожди… Король?! Ты у него? Как он нашел тебя? И он… все знает?»  
« Нашел не он, а твой отец. И король действительно все знает, прости меня, я не смог смолчать. Его величество может быть чертовски убедительным, знаешь ли», у Кату вырвался нервный смешок. «Прости, друг, но он знает все и про твои планы, и про детей».   
Саймон замолчал, не зная, что можно сказать в ответ на такое.  
« Сай, где ты? Тебя все ищут. На твоего отца и короля смотреть страшно, они почти и не спали эти дни. Сай? Ответь».  
« Я не знаю, правда. Я в какой-то повозке, и, похоже, у ванийцев, по крайней, я слышу их говор».   
« Сай, попробуй определить, где ты. А я передам все королю. Сай, слышишь меня?»  
« Постараюсь», проворчал парень. «Только скажи мне, как отец оказался во дворце? Что он там вообще делает?»  
«Я не знаю, Саймон. Но он нашел меня, и теперь почти все время проводит с королем и принцем Фолту. Жуткий мужик этот принц, как глянет, у меня мороз по коже бежит. И я расскажу им, что разговаривал с тобой, ладно?»  
« Рассказывай, куда деваться», вдохнул Саймон.   
И попытался выглянуть в небольшую рваную щель, чтобы определить, куда его везут. Успеха не добился, все что он увидел - это обочина грунтовой дороги, по которой тряслась повозка, мелькнул всадник на каурой кобыле, причем всадник какой-то не очень опытный, ну и роща, уже роняющая пестрый осенний наряд. Извлечь информацию из увиденного о своем месторасположение Саймон не смог. И уже собирался сообщить об этом Кату, с тем, чтобы попробовать сделать это позже, как вдруг его настиг взволнованный зов отца.  
«Саймон!» Парень в шоке распахнул глаза, вот уж с кем он не горел желанием общаться ни при каких обстоятельствах и потому молчал. « Сын, выслушай меня. Тебя ищут по всему королевству уже два дня. Не буду говорить о тех глупостях, что ты уже натворил, но сейчас надо тебя вытаскивать как можно скорее, пока … пока Норберт не спятил и пока с малышами все в порядке».  
«Что с Норбертом?» наконец спросил Саймон, понимая, что от общения не отвертеться.  
«Вернешься, расскажу», ответил лорд Квенак. « А теперь давай сделаем вот что. Ты будешь подавать сигналы, а тебя буду пеленговать и определять твое нахождение на карте. Саймон, ты меня понял?»  
«Да», ответил тот со вздохом. Парень прикрыл глаза, чтобы отвлечься от тошноты и легкой головной боли и принялся создавать вибрацию на одной частоте. И услышал радостное восклицание отца.  
« Я поймал тебя! Насколько я понял ты возле замка Зеленого Дуба и везут тебя и впрямь в сторону ванийской границы. Жди, я теперь могу отследить тебя. Постарайся перейти в автоматический режим!»  
Саймон честно пытался сделать это, но не получалось и он поддерживал сигнал «вручную» и с перерывами, когда невольно впадал в дрему. За несколько часов ему дали только напиться и даже не покормили. Впрочем, голода он не испытывал. И хотя понимал, что надо поесть, чтобы поддержать детей, был рад этому, потому что не хотелось отвлекаться на это. С ним не разговаривали, и он под конец снова отрубился без сил. И даже не обратил внимание, что повозка и ее сопровождающие остановились на ночлег.  
Очнулся Саймон от громкого крика, словно кому-то как минимум живот вспороли, и шума начавшейся битвы. Стук копыт, звон оружия, крики, беготня, храпение и ржание коней, грохот падающих предметов… Юному лорду было интересно не попал ли он из огня да в полымя, но кажется все обошлось, снаружи начало стихать.   
\- Не дайте ему уйти! – а голос-то показался смутно знакомым.   
В следующее мгновение, ткань на задней стенке распахнулась и в повозку залезла пара человек с факелами в руках.  
\- Лорд Саймон! Это вы? Вы в порядке? – тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как сначала кивнуть, а потом ответить утвердительно каркающим голосом.   
\- Хвала богам, а то мы уже все королевство перерыли, ища вас, - возбужденно смеясь, говорил один из освободителей, помогая ему выбраться наружу.   
Саймон попытался встать и тут же чуть не упал, затекшие ноги дали о себе знать, к тому же очень сильно закружилась голова. Пока люди короля, а то, что это были они, лорд не сомневался, суетились кругом и придумывали как сбить кандалы, учитывая, что ни кузнеца, ни ключей у них нет. В результате решили ехать в ближайшую деревню, где есть кузня, но сначала Саймона проверил маг, приехавший с ними, чтобы убедится, что тот в порядке и изумленно вскинул на него глаза.   
\- Кто вам проводил обряд?  
\- Никто, само так вышло.  
\- Вы хоть что-нибудь ели эти дни?  
\- Нет или, по крайне мере я об этом не помню.   
\- Тогда вас надо первым делом накормить! Боги, вы в ужасном состоянии. Вам бы сейчас только отдыхать и восстанавливаться, но придется вас тащить чуть ли не через полстраны.   
\- Деревня в часе езды, - сказал подошедший командир отряда, Саймон его знал, он тоже был одним из подчиненных принца Фолту, его людей использовали для молниеносных, особых заданий. – Там есть кузнец, там же можно будет поесть, помыться и спокойно отдохнуть до утра, больше вряд ли удастся. Его величество требовал, чтобы вас доставили к нему немедленно. Но все-таки придется это отложить и, я надеюсь на то, что он прислушается к нашим резонам. Вас нельзя сейчас трогать. Вы свяжитесь с королем, милорд? – обратился он к Саймону.   
Тот покачал головой.  
\- У меня сейчас нет сил на это, - солгал он, оттягивая неизбежное. – Может, это сделаете вы? – спросил он у мага.  
\- Хорошо, милорд, - согласно кивнул мужчина.  
И Саймона вновь, на этот раз с величайшими предосторожностями, погрузили в повозку, потому что другого транспорта для него, скованного, просто не нашлось бы. В деревне с него сбили опостылевшие кандалы, он смотрел на то, как слетают куски металла, и с грустью думал, как жаль, что нельзя вот так же разбить связь с Норбертом, успокоив тем самым и его и себя. Он с трудом встал на гудящие из-за пребывания несколько дней в неестественном положении ноги и едва сделал пару шагов как чуть не упал. От этого его уберег маг, тут же подхвативший его под руку. И помог разойтись, так чтобы немеющие ноги перестали пронзать миллионы мелких иголочек.  
\- Что желаете первым – поесть или помыться? – почтительно осведомился невольный помощник.  
\- Пожалуй, поесть, - ответил Саймон, впервые за все время плена ощутивший голод.   
За едой ему рассказали, как всполошился король и его отец из-за его пропажи, как его искали, задействовав все силы и командир отряда, неожиданно заблестев глазами, сказал, что ему лично король пообещал за проведенную операцию премию равную его трехмесячному жалованию. Причем не только из-за того, что спасли Саймона, но и потому что смогли захватить главарей похитителей, их тщательно упакованных тоже будут охранять до самой столицы, а там уже ими займутся профессиональные «мясники», способные вытряхнуть из памяти человека даже воспоминания о моменте зачатия. Очень уж интересно, кто захотел приложить руку к возможной войне между двумя королевствами, не так давно заключившими мир, а теперь, когда исчезло одно из связующих звеньев – невеста Норберта - то это стало куда как легче.  
И кто-то усиленно толкал Норберта не только к войне, но и к безумию, вот о чем говорили отец и Кату. Ворон их всех задери, с тоской думал Саймон, отмываясь в жарко натопленной бане деревенского старосты. Кто-то хотел убрать сильного властителя, безошибочно нанося удар по заведомо больной точке, усиливая удар магически. Не стоял ли кто-то за тем, что не просто ускорил их встречу, но и накрутил короля, смог добраться до него, невзирая на постоянно обновляемую лучшими магами королевства защиту? Если только один из них, имеющий непосредственный доступ к Норберту не приложил руку к этому? Кто-то просмотревший даже долги и связи прошлых жизней и смогший соотнести их с настоящим. Может, поэтому Норберт и повел себя так дико?   
От клубка интересов, вовлекшего в себя его персону, разболелась голова. И он, едва высушив волосы, завалился спать в любезно предоставленной ему кровати, утопая в куче подушек и перине.   
Дорога до столицы заняла больше суток, но на этот раз он проделал его в карете, учтиво предоставленной лордом этой деревни. И под такой охраной, что Саймон невольно почувствовал себя как минимум государственным преступником. Весь путь думал как объясниться с Норбертом, как объяснить ему сокрытие беременности, свой планируемый побег. На ум ничего не приходило, во всяком случае, ничего путного. И по мере приближения к столице холод в груди все разрастался. Мало того что лишаешься сил все больше, так еще и тупеешь с каждым днем из-за этой демоновой беременности. Неужели на последнем сроке он будет таким же, как большинство беременных, с коровьим взглядом?   
Карета въехала в город без задержек и быстро покатила к дворцу, и попала туда, по-прежнему окруженная плотной толпой воинов и сопровождаемая своей черной товаркой, чьи решетки на окнах были прикрыты занавесками и в которой везли выживших похитителей, через боковые, малоприметные ворота. Саймон вышел из нее на ватных ногах, не зная, что ему ждать от встречи. Его проводили боковыми коридорами к кабинету короля и оставили перед его дверями.  
Перед смертью не надышишься и, глубоко, почти судорожно вздохнув, Саймон решительно шагнул через порог, закрывая за собой тяжелую, резную дверь. Хвала богам, Норберт оказался в кабинете один. Король стоял перед своим секретером, убирая в него какие-то бумаги. Обернулся на звук шагов и такие радость и облегчение были в его взгляде, что Саймону стало почти неловко. Даже ледяной страх перед этим взрывным человеком существенно уменьшился.   
Норберт шагнул к нему и, сжав его ладони в своих, зашептал:  
\- Мой хороший, ты вернулся. Боги, мне казалось, что моя жизнь закончилась, когда я узнал, что ты исчез. А потом узнал, что ты встречался с этим своим Кату… У меня земля из-под ног ушла… Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Я все для тебя сделаю. Только останься…  
Саймона, словно молния прошило видение: он сам стоял на коленях перед Норбертом, нет, тогда не Норбертом, другое имя… Марк! Он стоял на коленях перед Марком, целовал его руки и точно также шептал: «Я сделаю для тебя все что угодно». Душа трепетала от любви и нежности. Боги, как давно это было. И как счастливы они были, такие юные и беззаботные, несмотря на то, что в принципе, их тогдашний возраст не отличался от нынешнего. Саймону тогда казалось, что он может взлететь от одного только вида улыбки Марка.   
Он помотал головой, сбрасывая оцепенение.   
\- Норберт…  
\- Я так противен тебе? Что не так?  
\- Все не так. Я не выбирал тебя. Это ты решил, что я должен быть с тобой любой ценой. Меня ты даже не удосужился спросить, хочу ли я этого. Я не хочу снова оказаться в том вихре интересов, что клубится вокруг тебя.  
\- Мальчик мой, прошу, - в глазах Норберта была такая боль, что Саймон, не выдержав, отвел взгляд. – Не надо. Зачем ты хочешь уйти? Что ты от этого получишь? Или ты будешь счастливее? – он попытался привлечь к себе парня, но тот напрягся.   
\- По крайней мере, я точно буду знать, что за свою жизнь я отвечаю сам. И только к себе я могу предъявить претензии, а не жалеть, что подчинился чьему-то желанию.  
\- Саймон, я чуть с ума не сошел от страха за тебя. Я бы себе не простил, если бы с тобой или с детьми что-то случилось. Да, я принял то решение, что принимают вдвоем за тебя. Ну, прости ты меня!! Не мог я без тебя и сейчас не могу!! Боги, что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил в мою любовь?!  
\- Поверить? Я знаю, что она есть, но мне не легче от этого. С тобой после всего того, что случилось я был, как под прессом, мне словно плиту на грудь положили и я не мог не вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Мне дышать нечем рядом с тобой. А раньше…- но вовремя прикусил язык. А раньше я летал, когда ты был рядом, хотел сказать Саймон. Но сейчас этого нельзя говорить.  
И с изумлением увидел как этот гордый, непреклонный человек опускается перед ним на колени. И если тому, прошлому Саймону из видения, казалось легким и естественным, как дыхание выразить таким образом почитание и восхищение, безо всякого унижения, то здесь во всей его фигуре была мольба.   
\- Прости, прости и прими меня, - прошептал Норберт, его макушка уткнулась в живот Саймона, руки сжали его бедра. – Я только сейчас понял, что ты значишь для меня. Да, я повел себя, как последняя сволочь, но теперь все изменится, обещаю. Новое соглашение ты подпишешь сам… если захочешь. Милый, прошу, не отказывай. Я подохну без тебя. То, что останется от меня будет только пустой оболочкой с выгоревшей душой. Люблю тебя, родной.   
\- Отпусти, - выдавил Саймон, едва справившись со спазмом, перехватившем его горло. Руки короля разжались и безвольно опали, парень отступил и мужчина поднял голову. Глаза его погасли и казались припорошенными толстым слоем холодного пепла. – Я не собираюсь быть с тобой. Уже начались неприятности, и не известно смогу ли я выжить в следующий раз.   
Норберт не сразу встал и когда он сделал это, Саймон поразился, насколько постаревшим кажется король, словно в одно мгновение ему накинули три-четыре десятка лет.   
\- Иди, - бесцветным голосом произнес Норберт. – Если ты так рвешься, то можешь идти. Значит и в этот раз нам не судьба быть счастливыми. Я надеялся, что мы сможем… Не судьба…  
Саймона словно подстегнули, он так понесся в свои покои, как будто не было беременности. И только в своей спальне он смог отдышаться. Боги, он же все сделал правильно! Почему же тело пронзила такая боль, словно в тело впились тысячи стальных крючков, рвущих его на куски?   
Он лежал, свернувшись клубком, на своем ложе, накинув на себя край покрывала в тщетной попытке согреться. Его знобило и подташнивало, и все попытки унять это не срабатывали. В гудящей, пустой голове переливалось несколько слов: «Все кончено!» А что кончено-то, если ничего толком не начиналось? Впрочем, его усталость начала брать свое, и он провалился в тягостный сумрак больного сна. И ему почти это удалось, как его разбудил стук входной двери и звуки шагов, эхом отдающихся от мраморных полов, иногда заглушаемых островками ковров.   
Саймон с трудом оторвал голову от подушки, чтобы рассмотреть ворвавшегося нахала. Никто, кроме Норберта, обычно не осмеливался его беспокоить, когда он так, как сегодня, отдавал приказ не заходить. И кого демоны принесли? В комнате были погашены все свечи, а пасмурная погода за окном не давала должного освещения, и потому он не сразу распознал высокую мужскую фигуру в несколько старомодном камзоле и плотно обтягивающих ноги кожаных штанах.   
\- Вставай! - рявкнул Квенак. – Есть разговор!   
\- Не кричи, голова болит, - хмуро ответил Саймон, не делая ни малейшей попытки подняться.   
\- Что так, в ней появились хоть какие-то извилины, поэтому ты не можешь привыкнуть к той тяжести, что они дают?   
\- К чему все? – устало поинтересовался Саймон. – Что за представление ты решил тут устроить? Вспомнить как воспитывал меня захотелось? Ты утратил все права на это, когда отдал меня королю. А теперь уходи, я спать хочу.   
Квенак стремительно, в несколько шагов, преодолел разделявшее их пространство и рывком выдернул сына из постели. Саймон затрепыхался в его руках изломанной куклой. Но злость придала сил, и он смог худо-бедно твердо встать на ноги и раздраженно посмотреть на отца.   
\- Что на этот раз? – потребовал он ответа.   
И потрясенно распахнул глаза, когда его голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону от обрушившейся на нее оплеухи. Его никто и никогда пальцем не трогал, поэтому все на что его хватило это замереть в шоке и схватиться за щеку.  
\- Щенок! Неблагодарный, безмозглый щенок! Где все твои хваленые возможности? Почему ты лишний раз не пошевелишь мозгами? Почему я должен был отсматривать все ваши отношения за все те жизни, что вы были вместе?   
\- Что… Что ты себе позволяешь?! – прохрипел Саймон, под конец дав петуха.  
\- Я все это время пытался понять, почему вы так терзаете друг друга и просматривал ваши жизни и видел только, что тянется это из невероятного далека. Да, были магические воздействия и не раз, но они просто ложились на хитросплетения ваших взаимоотношений, обид и претензий. Особенно твоих. Я нашел, где все началось. Первая жизнь, о которой у тебя сохранились воспоминания, там, где вы оба были солдатами, ну, там где вы ходили еще в этих дурацких туниках и без штанов.  
Саймон кивнул, не отрывая ладони от лица, загипнотизированный разъяренным шипением отца.   
\- Оттуда пошли твои обиды, там тебя убили, но от Норберта ничего тогда не зависело, он не смог уберечь тебя от беды, потому что и сам был в таком же положении младшего офицера. И лавина твоей обиды, постоянно подпитываемая твоей злопамятностью покатилась по вашим жизням. У тебя слишком хорошая память и ты слишком пристально помнишь все, что было с тобой. Ты постоянно таскаешь с собой невероятный груз, не желая прощать. Это то, что ты делать не умеешь. И каждый раз, сталкиваясь с ним, даже не всегда помня, ты не прощал его за предыдущее, тем самым накручивая происходящее все больше. И ваша сила нередко уходила на то, что ею пользовались другие люди с нечистыми помыслами, подставляя тебя его руками, а потом, когда он оставался совершенно раздавленный твоей гибелью, использовали и его. Но теперь у вас нет возможности избежать этого. Потому что на кон поставлено слишком многое, куда больше твоих гордыни и высокомерия. Сейчас он король и если он слетит с катушек, а к тому все идет, беды будут несопоставимые, тот, кто в этот раз накрутил его, будет даже не рад, потому что он разрушит все. И ты тоже. Но если ты сделаешь это энергетически, то он будет воевать пока не уничтожит и свое и чужие королевства и живых после этого останется мало! Придурок, возьми себя в руки! И прости его, наконец! От твоей злопамятности не будет толку никому, кроме тех, кто хочет увидеть наш край в руинах! И твоим детям уже будет негде расти! И вполне возможно их собственный отец или его солдаты убьют их. Вспоминай уже все!!! – и лорд Квенак швырнул в сына заклинанием.   
Саймон вскрикнул от мощного воздействия и задрожал, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Он затуманенным сознанием увидел как его швырнуло назад. Память стремительно пронеслась, откатываясь, замелькали как уже знакомые, так и незапомнившиеся образы.   
…Яркий день, и он спешит в поместье отца Марка, чтобы попасть в родные объятия и подставить губы под поцелуи.  
\- Ты вернулся!  
\- Вернулся, конечно. Хвала Марсу, не придется теперь бегать за этими ублюдочными рабами и Красс после триумфа передаст нас Сулле.   
\- И куда потом?  
\- На Митридата! И ты поедешь со мной! Ты будешь в моем легионе!  
\- Далеко, но с тобой…  
\- Ты же солдат, любимый! Или ты хотел всю жизнь провести в Риме? Тогда ты выбрал не тот путь.  
\- Я не выбирал, отец выбрал его за меня. Но если бы не в армии, где бы я тебя встретил?  
\- Не знаю, но мы бы встретились в любом случае. Нас друг другу предназначила судьба и Венера. Ты хотел пойти против судьбы и разозлить богиню? – в зеленых глазах лукавый блеск.  
\- Не в этот раз, - в ответ только зазвенел счастливый смех…  
… Жаркие равнины Хорасана, как называют их местные варвары. И заслуживают они только судьбу рабов, жалкие дикари…  
…- Марк, завтра бой, - жарко шепчет он.  
\- Что с тобой, малыш? Это же не в первый раз. Все будет в порядке. Я защищу тебя, я прикрою тебя.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Клянусь Громовержцем, любимый, я всегда буду рядом и всегда защищу тебя.  
\- Люблю тебя…  
\- Родной мой…  
… Рев длинных труб, грохот колесниц Бессмертных, разномастные, но всегда прикрывающие все тело одежды варваров. Его отряд командир отправил на правый фланг, и там на них налетела легкая конница. Митридат снова призвал к себе этих диких массагетских лучников на их легендарных конях-призраках.   
… Их пеший строй ломался под ливнем длинных стрел…  
… Голубые яростные глаза противника, ставшие заметными даже на таком значительном расстоянии, войлочный колпак, съехавший на самые брови…  
… Пропевшая свою смертоносную песню стрела… Ее полет был теперь виден… И даже нагрудный доспех не спасает… Острое лезвие с хрустом впивается в плечо и из него фонтаном бьет алая кровь…  
… Марк, где же ты?..  
… Марк, ты же обещал… Обещал, что будешь рядом… Что защитишь…  
… Обида и недоумение… Марк со своими людьми далеко… Не пришел… Не помог…  
… Марк, Марк…  
… Любимый, как же так…  
…Марк…

Саймон не знал, сколько времени он так простоял, содрогаясь от красочных картин, вспыхивающих в его мозгу. По щекам побежали горячие, влажные дорожки, он плакал последний раз в день заключения договора, с тех пор его чувства оказались словно замороженными. А теперь его словно прорвало и в груди взорвался обжигающий фонтан. Все то, что он подавлял в себе почти полтора года, вырвалось наружу. Его колотило и видеть он стал далеко не сразу. Отец стоял перед ним и, сдвинув брови, сканировал его. Потом вздохнул с облегчением, определив, что внуки практически в порядке.   
\- Вспомнил? – тихо спросил Квенак.  
Саймон нашел в себе силы кивнуть.   
\- Теперь ты знаешь больше, чем я. Прости, что было заклинание, но ты же видел, что твориться в энергетической структуре мира с тех пор как вы встретились. Ты начал обретать чудовищные по своей мощи силы, да и Норберт не далеко ушел от тебя. И вами захотели воспользоваться. Точнее, тебя нашли через него, когда решали, убрать ли его или можно использовать вслепую. Толчок был небольшим, тогда почти незаметным, но теперь он просматривается хорошо. Я потратил все это время, чтобы определить как на вас воздействовали и как это убрать. Норберт в этот раз оказался близок к безумию, и только ты можешь его сейчас удержать от этого. Прости его, откажись от своей обиды и ты сможешь получить все, что угодно. После родов, если ты сделаешь это, ты станешь, пожалуй, самым сильным магом за последний век, но ты будешь защищен и своей силой, и могуществом Норберта. Надо разрубать этот узел, Саймон. Разберись с этим, сын. Подумай, речь идет не только о твоей жизни, которая кончится гораздо быстрее, чем ты думаешь, если ты уедешь от него, речь идет о судьбах миллионов людей, да что там, всего мира. Подумай, Саймон.  
Парень остался стоять, пока отец не покинул его покои, застыв статуей, все никак не приходя в себя, уж больно ярким и реальным было воспоминание. Точнее, это было краткое возвращение в давно минувшие времена и давно истлевшее тело. И самое главное воспоминание – безграничное счастье и ощущение полета оттого, что Марк рядом. Он мог слышать его голос, вдыхать его аромат, впитывать его тепло и быть с ним на одной волне. С ним даже не надо было всегда говорить, он всегда его понимал, и понимал правильно, никаких искажений и неверных толкований.   
На подгибающихся ногах Саймон подошел к окну, потому что в комнате уже темнело, и щелчком пальцев зажег несколько свечей. И прижавшись пылающей щекой к прохладному стеклу, разглядывал свое отражение в темной гладкой поверхности. В зрачках плясали огоньки свечей, освещая осунувшееся, погасшее лицо. Прогрохотавший гром ледяного ливня, начавшегося снаружи, заставил вздрогнуть и очнуться. Теперь он понимал, почему позволял ему входить раз за разом в свою жизнь. Мечты, надежды и неясная память о прежнем, позволяющем взлететь счастье. Но он никогда не прощал, и каждый раз кошмар возвращался, все более изощренный на новом витке их странной пляски с судьбой. Даже когда это стало невозможным на Земле, их закинуло на другую планету, чтобы продолжилась их смертельная коррида. Только кто будет кричать: «Торо!» в этот раз и махать, дразня, блестящей яркой накидкой?   
И что теперь? Разрубить это можно только простив и отпустив, придержать свою гордыню. Саймон зажмурился изо всех сил. Марк… Норберт… Еще полтора десятка имен, что он помнил, служившие масками для одной и той же сущности, с которой он не мог развязаться. Простить… Ох, как тяжко…И вдруг в памяти вспыхнуло еще одно воспоминание. Они сбежали подальше от отряда, пьяно праздновавшего победу и, прихватив вина и мяса, сами отмечали это, устроившись на берегу небольшой речки. В которую и залезли голышом, уже не совсем трезвые и хохочущие. Холодная вода вызвала судороги, и Марк вытащил его и принялся растирать его ноги, что-то недовольно ворча.   
\- Ну, не ворчи, не надо, - хихикал он, когда боль отпустила. – Все в порядке. Не волнуйся.   
Марк резко вскинул голову и посмотрел на него жестко.  
\- Я буду за тебя волноваться всегда. Если можно будет на себя взять все твои невзгоды и всю твою боль, я сделаю это. Я хочу, чтобы в этой жизни ты знал только радость, по крайней мере, от меня. Я не закрою тебя от мира, потому что ты мужчина и должен быть в нем, но я буду оберегать тебя всегда. Мое сердце вечно будет биться рядом с твоим.   
\- Марк, - пьяно икнул он. И протянул руки, чтобы провести по его лицу ладонями. – Ты такой смешной, когда злишься, но я тебя все равно люблю… Вот, ик! Ой!!...  
…И улыбка невольно губы Саймона, в груди начал расходиться жгучий спазм, сменяясь легким и радостным потоком. Родной мой, как же мы исковеркали нашу любовь, как вываляли в злобе и ненависти то, что было. И стало понятно почему на нас ополчились такие силы, потому что наша любовь рождала неменьшие. Прости меня, и я прощу тебя. Прощаю, любимый.  
Мне не быть без тебя, как и тебе без меня. Ты говорил правду о том, что друг без друга, уже узнав свою половинку, мы лишь выгоревшие изнутри оболочки. И стало понятно, почему я шел на смерть, за тебя и жизнь не жалко отдать, но только это была несусветная глупость, ты без меня терял половину своей силы, если не больше, и счастлив без меня не был, да что там счастлив, ты жить без боли не мог. Как же мы позволили все так запутать? Два дурака с неправдоподобной силой, которые создавали матрицу боли и нездоровых отношений не только для себя, но и для многих других, она расходилась по всему миру, словно круги на воде, а те, другие души, закрепляли ее и возвращали ее нам.   
Саймон пошел в ванную и долго плескал себе воду в лицо, стараясь обрести прежнюю ясность сознания, в душу вернулись должные спокойствие и радость. Наскоро вытер лицо полотенцем и взглянул на себя в зеркало, отмечая лихорадочно блестящие зрачки. Люблю, проговорил он про себя, и прощаю.  
А потом решительно направился в покои короля, игнорируя любопытные взгляды, к нему не приближались, боясь августейшей немилости, потому что слухи о побеге Саймона и их ссоре распространились с невероятной скоростью. И мало кому было охота рисковать, общаясь с вышедшим из фавора теперь уже бывшим королевским любовником.   
Охрана перед королевскими апартаментами помялась, не решаясь, то ли пропустить его, то ли гнать взашей, потому что, мало ли, прогонишь, а они помирятся, и что тогда. А то, что у лорда Саймона память исключительная, у них было возможность удостовериться. Но начальник смены, поколебавшись, распорядился пропустить. Саймон ухмыльнулся, взгляд у того был такой, словно он уже прикидывал, где искать себе новое место.   
Норберта он нашел, только пройдя всю анфиладу комнат насквозь, не встретив ни одного человека, что было удивительным, обычно, королю не дают вздохнуть без его свиты. Мужчина полулежал на кушетке перед пылающим камином, подперев голову кулаком и уставившись в пламя, бывшее к тому же единственным источником освещения в зале. Он никак не среагировал на появление Саймона, и посмотрел на него только, когда тот опустился на колени на пушистый темный ковер.   
\- Нор, прости меня, - и Саймон получил возможность полюбоваться всей гаммой эмоций на лице короля, от неверия до радостного изумления, тоже приправленным недоумением.   
\- Я уснул и ты мне снишься? – тихо спросил Норберт, протягивая руку и проводя ею по щеке любовника.  
\- Нет, Нор, я не думаю, что я тебе снюсь. Все вполне материально, я пришел просить прощения за все свои глупости, что я натворил, неважно в этой ли жизни, в прошлых ли, и сказать, что я простил тебя. Я вспомнил все, что было в той жизни, когда все завертелось.  
\- Завертелось? – переспросил король.  
\- Да, если позволишь, я могу тебе показать, что тогда случилось, как это видел я и, может, ты сможешь прикоснуться к своим воспоминаниям. Хочешь? – Король кивнул. Саймон прикрыл глаза, собирая воспоминания в комок, и мягко коснулся ауры Норберта в районе головы, спрашивая разрешения и осторожно вкладывая сгусток своей памяти в него. Мужчина застыл и уставился перед собой невидящими глазами. Потом помотал головой, сгоняя трансовое состояние.   
\- Сай, ты так и вправду все это пережил? - подавленно спросил он.  
\- Конечно, - спокойно улыбнулся Саймон. – Или ты думаешь, я все это придумал?   
\- Боги, что же я творил… И как ты все это пережил… Я должен был прикрыть тебя, а не мучить тебя так. Простишь ли ты меня?  
\- Уже простил, как без этого я смог бы прийти сюда. Я оставил это там где ему и место – в прошлом, а за настоящим и будущим я пришел к тебе, - Саймон гладил руку любовника все так же прижатую к его щеке. – А ты простишь?   
\- Да за что?! – неверяще воскликнул Норберт.   
\- За мою гордыню, за мою обидчивость, за то, что винил тебя в своей смерти.   
\- Боги, мальчик мой! – король сел и привлек Саймон к себе на колени. – Да я не знаю, кого мне благодарить за то, что ты останешься со мной.  
\- Моего отца, - фыркнул парень ему в шею. – Он умеет проводить весьма убедительные беседы, - с сарказмом продолжил он. – И все-таки прости меня.  
\- Прощаю, - шептал Норберт, шалея от счастья, такого невозможного еще полчаса назад и обнимая любимого. – Прощаю тебе все, что ты сделал и еще успеешь натворить.   
\- Но один момент хотелось бы обговорить, - Саймон распрямился в его объятиях.   
\- Какой же?   
\- Ты больше не будешь принимать решения за меня и детей. Мы будем принимать их вместе.  
\- Обещаю, больше я таких ошибок не сделаю. Знаешь, меня отпустило это безумное желание подчинить тебя любой ценой. Сам удивляюсь, почему оно меня так пожирало. Сейчас мне хочется отношений на равных. И кстати, насчет детей, - неожиданно смущенно спросил он. – Они в порядке после всего?  
\- Да, как ни странно. Они крепкие.   
\- Есть в кого, - ухмыльнулся король, его широкая ладонь по-хозяйски легла на живот Саймона. – После их рождения, я издам указ, чтобы они стали законнорожденными. И они будут моими наследниками. Не придется жениться.   
Саймон хихикнул.  
\- Да уж, повезло им с … отцами. А как они будут нас различать? В смысле называть?  
\- Может, мы сначала решим вопрос, как их самих назвать?  
\- Не знаю, ничего в голову не приходит, я их все время малышами называю.   
\- Ничего, придумаем, - заметил король, находя его губы и начиная игру. Расстегивая и снимая одежду, он, уложив его на кушетку, ласкал его так бережно и нежно, словно пытался избыть всю боль и обиду, встававшие между ними. Саймон плавился от щедрости и некоторой горячности ласк, принимая как должное это поклонение, жар и ликование, передавшиеся ему. Все воспринималось куда острее обычного, и он задохнулся, когда Норберт задвигался в нем, он словно проснулся от тяжкого, дурного сна и вернулся к тому, кто всегда любил его. И крик, вырвавшийся у него во время оргазма был не только от удовольствия, он приветствовал новую жизнь, в которую он вступал. Не один.   
10 месяцев спустя.  
Саймон зашел в детскую и заглянул в колыбельки сыновей. Младший, Кэрод, спал, а вот старший, Дорину, разглядывал свои кулачки, Саймон поправил съехавшие штанишки. Дорину сунул кулачок в рот и при этом радостно заулыбался наклонившемуся к нему отцу. Как он умудрился это совместить для Саймона осталось загадкой, но сын это сделал. Лорд вытащил мальчика из кроватки и прижал к груди, в которой как обычно от этого все сладко сжалось. Подошел к раскрытому окну и тут же прикрыл ладонью личико Дорину, недовольно сморщившегося и завертевшего от яркого солнечного луча, упавшего на него, тогда он задернул легкую занавеску. Сын засопел, выказывая свое неудовольствие, но крик не поднимал. Вообще, мальчишки получились на удивление спокойными. Саймон боялся, что их сыновья будут вроде его племянниц-близняшек. Старшая невестка часто жаловалась на то, что первые два года, они практически не давали ей покоя, как только замолкала одна, свою волынку заводила вторая. Но нет, правда, это не мешало им иногда подвывать на пару, ну, ладно, один мокрый, второй обычно просто выражал солидарность.  
И еще он понял, почему маги идут на такие странные беременности. Да силы сильно уменьшаются по мере того, кого развивается беременность, но после родов, уровень магии подскакивает намного выше того, что было. А после третьего ребенка процесс вообще лавинообразный. Саймон, когда недель через шесть после рождения близнецов смог оценить это, очень удивился, но остался доволен, восстановился он очень быстро, но детей он больше не хотел, последние недели беременности и сами роды энтузиазма, мягко говоря, не вызвали, несмотря на то, что вокруг него все носились, стремясь угодить.   
Нет, он был рад рождению этих белокурых чуд с зелеными глазами, но повторить это не желал ни под каким соусом. Тем более, только в последнее время он смог оторваться от них, вернувшись к работе у Фолту. На шестом месяце принц отпустил его, сказав, что ждет обратно не раньше, чем через полгода. И все это время сужались круги вокруг магов, которых вычислили Саймон и другие его коллеги с магическим даром. Эти авантюристы приняли решение, что им мало того, что есть у них и принялись несколько лет назад разыгрывать рокировку, в результате которой должны были смениться властители всего Юга. И начать планировали именно с Норберта, как самого молодого и неопытного. Как оказалось к гибели его невесты руку приложили именно они, чтобы создать напряженность. Похищением Саймона хотели убить двух зайцев: стравить Норберта с Ванией и подтолкнуть их к крупной войне и довести короля до сумасшествия. И потому для похищения были наняты ванийские корсары, которые должны были вывезти его в соседнюю страну и там уже вступил бы в игру маг в окружении несостоявшегося родственника Норберта.  
Люди Фолту принялись рыть в этом направлении, а его подчиненные-маги всеми силами выискивали тех, кто принадлежал к закрытому ордену, рвущемуся к власти. И находили. Квенак почти безвылазно торчал в столице, координируя поиски. Саймон не восстановил прежние отношения, но, по крайней мере, мог разговаривать с ним без ненависти. Отношения с матерью и братьями были очень прохладными, но они были.   
Четыре месяца назад Норберт договорился о тайной встрече с королем Вании, где обрисовал сложившуюся ситуацию. Тот, помолчав некоторое время, дал согласие на участие в этой игре. Вания несколько лет назад проиграла войну, отдав в качестве контрибуции часть своих территорий и пообещав руку своей принцессы Норберту, и теперь в ней кто-то активно раздувал реваншистские настроения. Но война именно с Норбертом означал если не смертный приговор, то полную разруху точно. Пока что аппетиты магов сосредоточились на этих двух странах, но и в соседних готовили почву для восстаний и смены власти.   
На Норберта, воспользовавшись болезненностью их связи, насылали безумие, провоцируя его на максимальную грубость по отношению партнеру, чтобы тот, в конце концов, ушел, сведя этим с ума короля. И им очень повезло, что Квенак смог вовремя отметить внешнее воздействия и что они смогли с этим кошмаром развязаться.   
В результате всех подготовок, два месяца назад во время молниеносных рейдов при поддержке магов верных своим владыкам, были уничтожены все обители ордена на территории пяти стран. Основные центры распространения этой опасной заразы были разрушены, остальные надолго получили урок не соваться куда не следует.   
Саймон улыбнулся, вспоминая как досадовал, что не может принять участие в этом деле полноценно, когда он посетовал на это ответом ему были возмущенные вопли короля, что, мол, не ценит безопасности своей и детей, а также совершенно не дорожит сохранностью сердца Норберта. Странно, несмотря на то, что они стали куда откровеннее друг с другом, ссор и выяснений отношений между ними не было. Они, словно две полусферы составили правильный шар, целостность, разорвав которую можно получить не двух человек, а два мертвых тела. Саймон угадывал даже дыхание любимого, не говоря уже о мыслях и желаниях, и это было взаимно, теперь, когда между ними не стояла стена отчуждения, о которую Норберт разбивался.   
Саймон поцеловал сына в нежную макушку, с наслаждением вдохнул его сладкий молочный запах и заметил, что тот уснул, пока он незаметно покачивал его на руках. Уложив Дорину в колыбельку, взглянул на Кэрода, улыбнулся своему душевному состоянию тихого счастья, от которого хотелось мурлыкать.   
И хотелось продлить его на целую вечность.

10 – 20 янв. 10 г.


End file.
